Kurama Gets a Bunkbed
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Kurama gets a bunkbed and well you just know things are gonna get out of hand after he asks hiei to help him put it up! Warning YAOI. Also! IT'S NEWLY FORMATED! That means it's readable on ff.net now! YAY!
1. Putting it together

It's somewhat new, improved rewritten to not be kicked off, KURAMA GETS A BUNKBED! That's right! I've taken the time (Finally) to rewrite it all out so that you don't have to send me your e-mail to get it, and I don't have to keep e-mailing it out to others. So without farther ado, I bring you back to the world of insaneness. It's Kurama gets a bunkbed, anything goes, and pretty much does happen!

Ch,1: Putting it together

Hiei watched wide eyes as Kurama came into the room dragging in a somewhat big box. He jumped off the windowsill and walked over to it and helped Kurama drag the box the rest of the way into the room.

"What the hell is this Kurama?" Hiei asked glaring at the box like he did everything else.

"My new bed silly." Kurama answered a smile on his face.

"You're going to sleep on a box?" Hiei asked a bit curiously trying to figure out why Kurama would even want to sleep on a box when he had a nice comfortable bed.

"Of course not. The bed's inside of the box."

"How can you get a bed in such a small box?" He asked poking the box a bit wondering if he was missing something.

"Hiei it's not put together yet. We have to put it together."

"We…?" Hiei asked Kurama as though he was insane.

"Yep!" Kurama answered with another big smile on his face. He opened the box than and pulled out 6 thick books. They looked bigger than bibles. He took the one that had the number 1 on it and starts reading while Hiei looked at the other books wide eyed. "Well…it seems that you take part A and connect it to part E after you connect part E to parts D, B, and X."

Hiei looked up at Kurama confused as hell and letting it show on his face so Kurama would maybe get off his lazy ass and help him. After a few minutes of no help, he decided to just ask.

"Kurama? What the hell does that mean?!" He asked looking like he was ready to just walk out of the room.

"Well….first let's find part E." Kurama grabs a bunch of pieces out of the box and hands them over to Hiei. "Here. Look in these. Do any of those parts have an E on them?"

"Found one." Hiei held up the peace almost proudly smiling.

"Okay. Now find parts D and X and B and connect them."

Hiei let out a low growl and started going through the parts again. Kurama owed him big time after all of this. After 5 minutes of searching he finally found the parts that Kurama wanted.

"..Kurama…that won't work…" Hiei said frowning a bit and looking at the pieces.

"Why not?" Kurama asked looking up. He looked at the pieces Hiei was trying to piece together and almost fell over laughing. Hiei was trying to shove a bed part into a pillow. "Hiei. Now how could that work?" He asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"How am I supposed to know?! This is part e!"

"Let me see that." Kurama said sighing a bit. Before Hiei can do or say anything, Kurama grabs the part from him and looks at it.

"Hiei. I said part E not part e."

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!" Hiei screamed death glaring the pieces in his hands.

"Look. We don't need the lower case e right now, we need the upper case E. See?" Kurama holds up the part E.

Hiei nods slowly showing he has no idea what the hell Kurama is talking about.

"Don't worry about it Hiei. You'll figure it out soon."

"You hope." Hiei said growling and took a deep breath calming himself so he didn't break the bed pieces.

Kurama looks back down at the book shaking his head and starts reading again.

"Now that you have gotten pieces A connected to parts D, B, and E, and X take parts B and D off." Kurama went on casually.

Hiei looks up at Kurama.

"What do you mean take parts B and D apart?! That will make parts A and E fall apart!"

Kurama looked up sighing.

"That's why we use parts X-Z Hiei.

"X-Z?! And just where are these parts X-Z at Kurama?!" Hiei asked growling, on his feet, ready to throw the pieces out the window. This whole thing was really starting to piss him off, and he'd destroy the pieces, the room, and even Kurama if he had to.

:Well…maybe not Kurama…: Hiei thought to himself, but kept on death glaring Kurama.

"Well!?" he demanded growling louder.

"In the box. Oh and X-Z is one piece, not two." Kurama said without a second thought not even bothering to look up at Hiei's scowling face.

"Fine." Hiei said going through the box and pulled out part X-Z. He holds the parts up to Kurama. It's a thing of scotch tape. "Kurama! Is this part X-Z?!" Hiei asks in shock.

Kurama looks up and stares at it.

"No, Hiei. That's part x-z. I told you to find X-Z."

"…Kurama this is part x-z!" Hiei argued knowing that the two letters on the part were in fact x-z.

"It's not the right X-Z Hiei."

"What!?"

"That's the lower case not the upper case." Kurama said looking back down at the book once again.

"WHAT?! How can you tell the difference?!" Hiei screamed out tempted to throw the piece onto the floor and jump on it. "WELL KURAMA?!"

"Just get the other X-Z part Hiei, okay?" Kurama answered completely ignoring Hiei's out burst.

"Hn. Fine." Hiei answered somehow regaining control again and starting to go through the pieces in the box again.

Kurama looks up at smiles brightly at Hiei.

"Thank you Hiei." Hiei looks away blushing a bit and sits back down trying to find the pieces.

"Shut up baka fox."

Kurama looks up smiling and goes back to the book.

"After you've connected those parts---"

"ELMER'S GLUE!?" Hiei screamed out in utter shock falling backwards.

"What?"

"PART X-Z IS ELMER'S GLUE!!"

"Yeah. Glue the two parts together Hiei. It's not that hard." He said laughing and went back to the direction book.

"Kurama…is this bed really going to even be safe?" Hiei asked a bit cautiously.

"Probably not." Kurama answered without looking up from the book.

Hiei sweat dropped and looked around nervously.

"Now…let's see….after gluing parts A and E with X-Z you take parts N, Y, P, and K and connect them with parts A and E, with X-Z.

"Upper or lower?" Hiei asked with a low groan.

"All upper, but the X-Z. That's lower." Kurama answered and went back reading off the directions.

"Okay…" Hiei said sighing and wishing for his death. This was going to take awhile. A very Long LONG while.

****

TBC

Okay…it's short. I've now official realized how short this can be….eh. 6 pages of script turned into 4 pages alone in story form. Well that's not good. I may be forced to actually write more to each chapter as things go on. Ack…::Falls over:: Okay…well than. Read, Review, I hope this things hits off like it did the first time in script form…though I find the script form a bit funnier so far than this…oh well. limits that out. So I hope you guys enjoyed this…sorry about all the confusion with this and so on.


	2. Two hours later

Ah, bringing this story back to life feels good. Don't you guys feel better? Kurama? Hiei?

Kurama: …hmm not that you mention it. Yes. I do feel better.

Hiei: …I guess so. But that bunkbed needs to go!

Good. Well than let's get on with this story, because if I don't, it'll no doubt never get started until later this week when my mom buys the freakin printer which is to far away!

Kurama: but I love the bunkbed Hiei….

Hiei: hn….

Kurama: YAY! WE GET TO KEEP THE BUNKED!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The idea of the fanfic of course, but eh the characters all belong to eh…oops I forgot the guys name…oh well. The guy who created Yu Yu Hakusho.

Ch,2: Two hours later

Hiei was currently looking up wide eyed in the air where Kurama had somehow gotten the top bunk of the bunk bed up without the bottom bunk under it. He was completely sure if he wanted to know how Kurama had even gotten the top bunk up without the bottom of it being set up first, but decided to ask anyway.

"Kurama…How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kurama asked putting in another nail.

"Well…you put the top bunk together first…and…well it's floating in the air." Hiei said a bit slowly trying to figure it out.

"Oh. Well book two said to use my magic to make it float so I can have the top bunk up first." He said happily and went to put another nail in.

"I thought you said this was a ningen bed." Hiei stated flatly.

"It is." Kurama answered.

"…..are you sure that's what it said than Kurama?" Hiei asked cautiously. He'd never heard of a human bed asking another human to use magic in order to make a human object….or so he thought anyway.

"Yes, see for yourself." Kurama answered. Without looking around he took the book off the top bunk and threw it. It went flying and slammed into Hiei's head, a direct hit. Hiei stumbled backwards and fell out Kurama's window. He winced and just when he thought the fall would end, slammed down into Kurama's roses and rose bushes.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain all the thorns going into him and than the demonic energy Kurama fed to them taking over and starting to attack Hiei.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Kurama asked after hearing Hiei's scream. He was to busy currently trying to put the bed up the rest of the way though and didn't turn around.

A few seconds later

"….Hiei?" He asked again getting a bit worried. He looks around the room and notices that Hiei's missing. Upon noticing this he jumps off the bed and starts looking around his room some more. "Hiei….?"

"Ahh…" Hiei said groaning a bit and wished once again for his death to take him this very moment.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed his eyes widening and he ran to the window where he heard Hiei's groan. His eyes widen even more seeing Hiei laying in his roses, his roses attacking him. "OH MY KAMI! Hiei! Are you alright?!"

"Baka Kitsune…" Hiei said the only thing he could say to the fox was an insult at the moment.

Kurama ran out of his room at top speed down his stairs and out side. He picked Hiei up gently so not to hurt Hiei more or destroy his roses and ran back upstairs into his room and laid Hiei down onto the floor.

"Speak to me Hiei! Are you okay?!" Kurama tried to demand wondering if his friend was okay.

"….you hit me in the head…with that book…." Hiei said still in a bit of a daze trying to get his thoughts back together.

"oh Hiei! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kurama cried hoping Hiei was okay. Hiei was a demon after all and Kurama knew he was probably getting carried away, but he had an excuse. He was in love with Hiei and after living with the humans so long, even the smallest cut could be fussed over.

"Shut up Kurama." Hiei said emotionlessly.

"Huh…?" Kurama asked a bit shocked and hurt. Hiei had never told him to shut up in that tone of voice.

Hiei stood up than and kissed Kurama fully on the lips.

Kurama sat there somewhat stunned. Hiei actually liked him back!

"We got into this fight to put the bunk bed together. And we're going to finish putting it together no matter what!" Hiei screamed, what little sanity he had left flying from his head. Sanity was for losers anyway.

Kurama just sat their nervously as Hiei stood up and started yelling at the bunkbed though. He wasn't completely sure as to what to do about Hiei anymore. He'd completely snapped.

"JUST WAIT AND SEE BUNK BED!" Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs growling. "MY FOX AND I WILL PUT YOU TOGETHER!" He went on starting to laughing evilly.

Kurama still continued to sit there smiling nervously. He was a bit to scared if he moved, that Hiei might mistake him for an enemy and end his life right at that moment. And that's not something Kurama really needed sense he'd just got the top bunk of the bunk bed together.

"YOU CAN BET ON THAT!!!" Hiei went on to Kurama's dismay. "AND WHEN W DO! WE'RE GOING TO SLEEP ON YOU!!!!!" Hiei started to laughing evilly even more so than before causing Kurama to slowly without breathing move into the corner of his room to hide from Hiei. His boyfriend -if he could call him his boyfriend yet- had definitely gone insane.

"Hiei…umm….why don't we take a break…?" Kurama asked nervously from the corner of his room. He really didn't want to break into Hiei's thoughts and get Hiei on him, but he needed to get Hiei away from the bed. And quick.

"AND LET THE BED BRING IN REINFORCEMENTS?!?!" Hiei screamed looking to Kurama as though he'd completely lost it. "NEVER!!!!"

Kurama sweat dropped pushing himself into the corner more. He had a really really bad feeling about this.

"Uh-oh…." He muttered a bit under his breath as Hiei turned back to the bed and started to scream more. This bed was not going to get off easy.

****

TBC

I admit it, this is shorter than the first one. I'm sorry. I can only add so much for the words I put in the first place while it was script written. Besides…it was shorter than the first chapter in script form anyway. I hope I can make these longer as time goes on.

Thank yous:

Mighty Hiei: Lol. Well I have to admit. Yes, in truth that can really destroy a person. If you think that's bad, wait until I get into later chapters where Hiei gets my recipe for Sugar Slushies. Oh man those things are so good and could probably make an elephant go sugar high!

Halfbreed3: Well they did it because it was in script form and "script form" isn't a real "story" therefore it shouldn't be on They did it to my other script form sugar high story to. So now I have to rewrite the format of that one to. Eh, it can destroy a person. But at least I'm finally finding the time to do it now!

LoversPastForgotten: Lol more Shonen Ai will be added as things go on. You have to remember, they just kind of "admitted" there love for each other in this chapter. Lol.

Rin: Updated, though I don't think that was really soon…

Gods sent angel: Lol thanks. It gets better…::smirks evilly::

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: lol well, it was the only thing that was sitting on my desk at the time I was writing the fanfic….mind you this fanfic I wrote in the 8th grade (which I'm in 10th now) first. And I was on a field trip when I wrote the first chapter. And than the second chapter was eh…well it was in the math class I never paid attention to, because he never taught us math anyway. Lol. And the first thing that came to my mind due to it being on my desk the next day of school was, "Elmer's glue!" so yeah….that's where that came from…lol and also a bit of history from where this fanfic came from!

I hope everyone enjoyed this even though sadly this one was shorter than the last one. I'm gonna try and make the next one longer. I should be able to…and chapter updates should be faster once my mom buys the new printer. Than I can finally print out the other chapters on my old computer and I won't have to copy the chapters hand by and than rewrite it on this computer…ack I'm ranting again. Ja ne until later! Have nice days or Balmung is coming to kick your butts! J/k!


	3. 1 Day and 3 hours later

Ch,3: 1 day and 3 hours later

"Hiei, you have to eat." Kurama said for the fifth time already folding his arms across his chest.

"But if I take my eyes off that bunk bed I know it will bring in reinforcements! I KNOW!" Hiei screamed out.

Kurama lets out a small sigh.

"Hiei! That bed will not bring reinforcements. It does not have any reinforcements. It's just a normal ever day bunk bed." He said through gritted teeth really starting to get sick of Hiei's behavior. He thought it'd end soon after Hiei had a good night sleep. How wrong he was.

Hiei turns around and quickly pulling out his sword puts it to Kurama's throat, an insane/suspicious look on his face. (A.N. Ever read the combic book "Z?" ? Well his face looks like Johnny's when he's thinking about something.)

"YOU'RE WORKING WITH THE BED AREN'T YOU! YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE!"

"NO, NO, NO!" I'M NOT I SWEAR! I'm on your side Hiei!" Kurama screamed trying to pull back away from the sword ,but Hiei being the faster always kept it to his throat.

"PROVE IT!" Hiei screamed in his face growling.

Kurama gets away from Hiei somehow and starts kicking the bed.

"I HATE YOU MR.BED!" He yelled out kicking it even harder hoping Hiei would believe it, he really wasn't in league…with the bunk bed. "SEE! SEE!" Kurama asked him hopefully, he really also didn't want his head chopped off.

"………THE BED TOLD YOU TO DO THAT!" Hiei screamed out bringing his sword up dangerously.

"No! Seriously Hiei, I'm not on the bed's side. How could I ever betray you!" He asked fearfully shaking.

Hiei starts to think about it for a few minutes which is a really long few minutes sense after falling out of the window and the sugar, he's completely snapped. After the few minutes he has a completely dazed look on his face.

"I don't know….,but I will be watching you Kurama!" He growled glaring at him again.

Kurama nodded quickly.

"Now come on, you must eat Hiei."

"NEVER! NEVER WILL I LEAVE THE BED ALONE!"

Kurama let out a small sigh.

"Well, will you let me at least order a pizza? Will you eat it if I let you eat in my room so you don't have to leave the bed alone?"

"………………..okay."

Kurama smiles.

"Good." Kurama than runs down the stairs and as quickly as he can dials pizza hut's phone number. "Hello, I'd like to order a pepperoni pizza, 1 large one please.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!" (A.N. Kurama)

Kurama hurries up and gives them his phone number and address, hangs up the phone, and runs up the stairs.

"WHAT'S WRONG HIEI!"

"I saw the bed move…."

Kurama anime falls. Twitching he gets to his feet and walks over to Hiei.

"Hiei, that bed cannot move! It's not even fully put together!" He screamed trying to get Hiei to start to think logically.

"Yeah it made us have to sleep on the fold out bed couch thing downstairs! I TOLD YOU IT WAS EVIL!"

Kurama sighs again slowly taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Hiei….have you been eating sugar again?"

Hiei hides a really, really big bag of sugar behind his back.

"No of course not." He said shifting his eyes from side to side.

"Are you sure Hiei?" Kurama asked him in a bit of a concern in his voice.

Hiei nods.

"Alright…."

The door bell rings and Kurama gets up and goes downstairs to get it.

"How much is it?" Kurama asked pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

The pizza guy looks down at his paper and smirks at Kurama.

"150." He says looking around the inside of Kurama's house.

"A dollar and 50 cents?" Kurama asked a bit shocked raising an eyebrow.

The pizza guy started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah right. No it's 1 hundred and 50 dollars."

Kurama's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT!"

"Pay up or bit shot." The pizza guy said as though it was the most common thing ever and Kurama should be used to it.

"…What happened to just taking the pizza back?" Kurama asked frowning.

"To lazy."

Sighing Kurama rolled his eyes and started getting the bills out of his pocket.

"KKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

"What the hell was that!" The pizza guy asked in shock hearing Hiei scream out again.

"…You brought this onto yourself." Kurama said waiting for Hiei to run down the stairs.

Nothing.

"KURAMA! HELP!"

Kurama looked around nervously, pulls out his rose whip and kills the pizza guy than slams the door shut quickly after grabbing the pizza from him.

"I'M COMING HIEI!" He yelled up putting his wallet back into his pant's pocket and ran upstairs with the pizza in hand. He throws open the door to his room to see Hiei tangled up in the sheets and blankets of the bed. "HIEI! WHAT DID YOU DO!" He asked shocked.

"KURAMA HELP! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" He screamed out near tears.

Kurama quickly runs over and untangles Hiei from the sheets and blankets.

"Hiei, how did you do that!" He asked trying to calm Hiei down.

Hiei pulls away from Kurama, runs, and hides behind Kurama.

"I was making fun of it…."

****

(Flash back to about 3 minutes ago )

Hiei watches Kurama leave the room and quickly turns back to the half finished bunk bed.

"Hahahahaha, I'm getting pizza and you're not. Why mr.bed? Cause you're to stupid you can't eat a pizza! SO HA!" He points at the bed and kicks it laughing more. "At least I'm smart enough to eat the pizza."

The bed sheets and blankets rise up into the air and attack Hiei.

"KKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

****

(End Flash Back)

"Hiei….are you sure that's what happened?" Kurama asked frowning at him.

Hiei nods still refusing to move from behind Kurama.

Kurama sighs shaking his head and turns around to look at Hiei.

"Eat your Pizza Hiei."

"…I can't…" Hiei said frowning.

"Why not?" Kurama asked starting to get a bit ticked.

"I need something to drink…" He answered sounding like an innocent little kid that made Kurama want to just jump him there and have his way with him, but with good self control that he'd learned in Makai didn't.

"Okay….you go get something to drink, I'll watch the bed." Kurama said calmly.

Hiei glares at him and walks over to Kurama getting into his face.

"AND LET YOU AND THE BED WORK OUT A PLAN! I THINK NOT!" he screamed out starting to really make Kurama twitch.

"Hiei…if the bed and me were working together, why did I get you free from the blankets?" He asked casually hoping Hiei would see the reasoning in his words.

"….to gain my trust!" He yelled out almost causing Kurama to fall over again in annoyance.

"Hiei! Get your ass downstairs and get yourself something to drink or I'll let the bed eat you!"

Hiei's eyes widened and he ran down the stairs at his top speed.

"Well….at least it worked…"

"Must stay awake, must stay awake, must stay awake." Hiei repeated trying to think of what to drink. "I KNOW"! He screamed out after a few minutes. He ran over to the sugar jar and than grabbed a glass. He than grabbed the Pepsi and coke bottles and mixes them bother together while adding the sugar. "Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar." He started chanting laughing evilly and ran back up the stairs. "Back!" He announced loudly a huge smile on his face. He sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Hiei…are you….okay?" Kurama asked inching back a bit at the look on Hiei's face.

"OF COURSE!" He answered happily and gulped his drink down all at once. He thank starts talking really fast. "Of course I'm okay Kurama, why wouldn't I be okay? Why is the bed ready to attack! If it is I'll kill it! I'll protect my fox. Hey wait, maybe I should get some more pop first. Yeah ,pop, that might help. Pop or sugar or something. I don't know, what do you think Kurama? I think I should urn the bed down, but you probably won't let me, will you? Mean ole fox. I hate it when you don't answer me. Why won't you answer me Kurama? Kurama?

Kurama blinks barely understanding a word that Hiei had just said.

"Eh….umm…..yes?" He said nervously hoping Hiei hadn't just asked to kill Kuwabara or destroy the human world.

"OKAY! YEAH!" Hiei shoots off back down the stairs at top speed to get more pop with sugar in it.

Kurama blinks at the smoke trail left behind and sweat drops.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…."

"SSSUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

The sweat drop on the back of Kurama's head got bigger.

"Uh-oh….I think…I'm in trouble…."

****

TBC

Sorry about that huge wait. I've been busy lately and some other stuff. Eh, gomen really! Okay…

Thank yous:

GodsSentAngel: Lol I think everyone would agree to the hide from Hiei. …To tell you the truth. I don't really think Kurama's completely there in this fanfic either. Him and Hiei are about equal in the insane department just at different times. …yeah…being human does suck…hmm….:walks off to go see if I can find a way to become non-human:

Rin: O.O Please don't die! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and that eh, well, it's funny, but don't die! I don't need any lawsuits!

Kiharu-sama: Lol! Actually yeah, the names in the movies are sometimes a bit weird, but that's due to the fact, there's no B in the Japanese alphabet and B is pronounced like a H in Japanese…or I'm pretty sure that's how it works! Anyway, I don't think Hiei has ever been that insane…as for why he hasn't killed Kuwabara yet, it's not here yet actually. Lol. He does go after Kuwabara ,but it's not until later on…in a much later chapter…that was actually never put on yet, not even before hand! So yes, stick around and you'll see Hiei attack Kuwabara! Lol.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: …History? Nani…..I'm lost…

LoversPastForgotten: Lol glad you like, something I like, your name…it reminds me of someone. :Grins: Thanks for reviewing.

Toboe333: Lol! I can't wait to see that one! It should be funny as makai!

Nyoko: Lol. Updated, glad you enjoy it and think it's funny.

Emory The Plutonian: I'm going to keep going. I have 12 chapters to reformat actually…and than I have more to write after that. Lol. So it's gonna be a bit before the end of this story happens. :snickers: Glad you laughed a lot though :Smirks: The fun is just starting.

Crimson Fire Angel: Thanks, thanks, and I love this pairing to. It's one of my favorites!

Hiei'slover-Hiei is mine-Arwen: Lol. No doubt, but he's also in my group….yes just my group from school which is full of nothing but insane anime freaks and gamers….which is actually really funny because we lack out on sleep, food, …work….everything…to write fanfics, write original stories, draw, read manga, watch anime, and play games…and role play….heheheh what a great life.

I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting everyone! Ja ne until than, have a good day!


	4. A few more hours later after the pizza

Okay everyone. It's update time! I hope you're all ready for the next installment of the fanfic:laughs evilly:

Kurama:Glares at kage: just start it already! I want my bed done!

Yeah yeah.

Now.

Yeah sure. Start. Update. Do it now. That's all I hear from you Kurama. :Glares at him:

Balmung: KAGE NOW!

O.O YES SIR:runs off and updates:

Note: The reason Hiei and Kurama aren't acting 100 shonen ai, is because they aren't dating yet! Well, they sort of are, but nothing serious yet. Okay? Can people understand that:Grins: good.

Ch,4: A few more hours later after the pizza

Kurama looked up from the direction book once again in that few minutes.

"Hiei. Please stop kicking the bed." He said sighing. Hiei was really starting to get to him.

"But it tried to eat me! IT TRIED TO EAT MEEE KURAMA! I MUST BE PUNISHED!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. : Can't blame it from trying.: Kurama thought to himself.

"Hiei, if you keep kicking it, it's going to fall apart on top of you.

Hiei stared at the beat and sweat dropped.

"Maybe I will just sit down." He said nervously and happily walked over to Kurama and took a seat next to him.

"Good. Now to put up the bottom half you mus-"

"Kurama, where does the bottom half go?" Hiei asked cutting Kurama off and looking over his arm at the book.

"….under the top Hiei like it's supposed to." Kurama said looking up to Hiei and staring at him nervously. Maybe Hiei did need some counseling.

"I want the top." Hiei said happily and smiled.

Kurama smiled a bit at him and looked back down at the book.

"I was going to let you sleep on the top anyway Hiei." He told him going through some of the pages. "Hmm…"

"YEAH! I GET THE TOP BUNK, I GET THE TOP BUNK!" Hiei screamed dancing around the floating bunkbed half and laughing.

Kurama blinks looking up slightly scared now. He does his best to shake it off and go on with putting the bed together.

"Okay…now first you take part f-g and connect them to parts 4-h an-"

Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"I have a better idea." He said cutting Kurama off once again.

"…..Okay…"

:Best to just let him get it out of his system and let it be okay.: Kurama thought to himself with a sigh.

Hiei runs over to the bed parts and starts jumping on top of them.

"PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER! PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Hiei screamed out loudly and growling death glaring the bed parts.

Kurama stared at him wide eyed frowning.

"Hiei…that's not going to work…"

"Sure It will!" Hiei replied happily still jumping on the bed parts.

10 Minutes later

Kurama is staring wide-eyed at the bed that had in fact put itself together with no help what-so-ever.

"Well…..umm okay….maybe it will work…" Kurama said nervously walking around and inspecting the bed.

"Told you." Hiei said snorting a look of pride on his face.

"Well, looks like tonight we can sleep on the bed Hiei." Kurama said happily.

"Will it eat us?" Hiei asked him eyeing the bed angrily.

"Of course not!" He said rolling his eyes. Hiei seriously needed to get off the sugar, and now.

"OKAY!" Hiei yelled happily and did his happy dance around the bed again. In the middle of his running around the bed, he starts running around the room like a 5 year old kid "I GET THE TOP BUNK! I GET THE TOP BUNK! I GET THE TOP BUNK!"

"HIEI YOU HAVE BEEN EATING SUGAR HAVEN'T YOU!" Kurama screamed out death glaring him and demanding an answer. Hiei was TOTALLY out of control.

"Of course not fox. Why would I like to you?" He asked innocently.

Kurama sighs frowning a bit.

"Hiei, there's half a sugar bag falling out of your cloak."

"WHAT!" Without a second thought, Hiei grabs the bag and hides it in Kurama's closet. "SEE! THERE IS NO SUGAR! THE BED IS MAKING YOU THINK THAT!" He screamed hoping Kurama wouldn't hate him for this.

"Hiei. Am I going to have to put you in the nut house?" Kurama asked bluntly.

"DO THE NUTS HAVE SUGAR!" He asked happily.

"…….Hiei go to sleep. I promise in the morning you'll be back to normal." He said sighing and climbed onto the bottom bunk.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE WORKING WITH THE BED! I KNEW, I KNEW! YOU DARE MAD ME THINK I WAS THE LIAR, BUT IT'S TRULY YOU!" Hiei yelled loudly pointing an accusing finger at Kurama.

Kurama rolls his eyes again, turning his back to Hiei, and pulls his covers over his head.

"Hiei, shut up and got to bed."

"BUT I CAN'T THE BED WILL EAT ME!" He cried latching onto Kurama's arm.

Kurama growls, gets up, shoves Hiei onto the top bunk and ties him down with the bed sheets.

"Hiei, I promise you. If the bed eats you before morning, I will buy you four bags of sugar, okay?"

Hiei's eyes widen and he nods quickly so hard that the bed starts shaking.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!"

20 minutes later

"KURAMA! I CAN'T SLEEP!" Hiei whined moving around on the top bunk.

Kurama sighs.

"Why not Hiei?" He asked twitching a bit.

"CAUSE I MISS YOU!" He cried.

"……Why do I have the feeling you're lying to me Hiei?"

"ME? LIE!" Hiei asked innocently.

"You you lie Hiei." Kurama said in a monotone.

Hiei starts crying instantly.

Kurama's eyes widen in fear.

"Hi, Hiei? Are you crying!" He asked utterly shocked.

"NO!" Hiei sniffs a few times. "I'm not" He sniffs a few more times. "Crying!" He bursts out into full blown tears.

Kurama stands up and looks up at Hiei who's crying like a baby. He sighs.

"FINE! But the minute you start running around the room again, I'm tying you back up."

"OKAY!" Hiei stops crying and jumps up showing that the blankets were never really holding him down.

Kurama sweat drops. He forces himself to blow it off and lays back down on his bed. Hiei jumps down and gets onto the bed next to Kurama and smiles hugging him.

"Good night Kurama."

"Night Hiei."

****

TBC

Eh, another short one. Not as short as the first one, but short enough. :sighs: Oh well. Next one should be longer. I mean…there's only so much a kid can do with a script. :Sweat drops: Anyway……..enjoy!

Thank yous:

Kiharu-sama: Lol There's no such thing as way to much sugar! Lol! Why would he jump off a roof?

Kurama: O.O DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!

Hiei:with a notepad: off roof. GOT IT!

…eh….oh great….,but yes. Bye bye Kuwabara. :Grins:

gods sent angel: Lol…hey wait…you made a club Hiei!

Hiei: O.O Me a club? NEVER!

Kurama: …………..:Cries: why wasn't I able to join!

Hiei:glares shifting gaze from side to side: because you work for the bed.

Kurama: hmph:stomps off:

Yeah….Hiei is dangerous… Lol thanks, it does work…but I find I enjoy sugar slushies the most. Lol Kurama isn't. and he just gets worse at times rather than better.

Koiookami: Lol glad you can breath now. And thanks for enjoying the story. Lol actually….that's later on. Lol, I don't know who wins though. :Snickers: O.O…eh…:following the yyh gang: ….

Balmung: oh no you don't, go update more fanfics:Drags kage back to den: NOOOOOOOOOO!

hieiluver213: Glad you like. :Sweat drops: don't die. And don't worry. I have 12 chapters already written, just have to copy them and put them in story format instead of script. So yeah, no need to die there.

LoversPastForgotten: Lol. He does have a hangover in chapter…6 I think. Lol. 6 or 5...one of those…because the sugar wore off and Kurama gets into it and yeah…

hiei'slover-hiei is mine-Arwen: because they are not a couple yet. That's why.

Vampire Wiccan: Lol…that's actually a good question. How much sugar has Hiei had….probably over 2 bags….hmm….:walks off to go find out:

Well that's everyone for now. I'm glad you guys enjoy this fanfic. I'll update again soon. Ja ne and have good days until than!


	5. 1 hour later after they said goodnight

Alright alright, waiting time is over. Here is the next chapter. Believe me, I've wanted to update, but we were doing so much writing in English….eh. It was near hell writing anything else. My hand felt like it was going to fall off and so on…so anywhere. Here's the next chapter, I hope no one kills me for it taking so long. This one is a bit short…,but eh hey. Sorry. Lol.

Ch,5: 1 hour later after they said goodnight

Hiei let out a small sigh a smile appearing on his face and he wrapped an arm around Kurama.

Kurama jumps a bit waking up at the contact.

"My…bag of sugar…" He said in his sleep.

Kurama blinks staring at Hiei.

"He's dreaming of a bag of sugar…and he thinks I'm the bag of sugar…."

Hiei smiles more rolling over and pulls Kurama closer.

"Sugar….sugar….sugar…."

Kurama twitches annoyed at the fact that Hiei is thinking about him as a bag of sugar.

"That's it." He gets off the bed gently so he doesn't wake up Hiei and climbs up the later onto the top bunk. He wasn't going to just let Hiei call him a bag of sugar. He was a fox demon! "I may not be fond of heights , but it's better than waking up with Hiei trying to eat my hair or something…" He said laying down on the top bunk.

Kurama finally starts to fall asleep, but just as he's about to enter dream land…

"KKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

Kurama jumps sitting up in the bed fast looking around quickly.

"What now Hiei!"

Hiei freaks looking around the whole bottom bunk. He freaks seeing Kurama no where and starts looking under the bed.

"KURAMA WHERE ARE YOU! I DON'T SEE YOU ANY MORE! I HEAR YOU THOUGH! THE BED ATE YOU DIDN'T IT? DIDN'T IT EAT YOU? NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! MY FOX STUPID BED! NOT YOURS MINE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs still searching for his beloved fox.

Kurama sighs giving up on the hope that Hiei has any sanity left and bends over the side of the bed to look down on the bottom bunk.

"Hiei, I'm right here."

Hiei's eyes dart up to look up to where Kurama's at and sees only parts of Kurama's chest and head.

"KURAMA!"

The fire demon dives to the edge of the bed hugging Kurama's upper torso.

"I'M TO LATE! I'M SO SORRY KURAMA!"

Hiei starts to cry hugging Kurama more.

"Hiei….the rest of me is on the top bunk…"

Hiei blinks not crying anymore and stares up at Kurama.

"Really?"

"Yes…."

"YAY!"

Hiei smiles brightly and jumps off the bottom bunk and quickly climbs onto the top bunk getting next to Kurama. He latches onto Kurama and hugs him tightly.

"Kurama, guess what!"

Kurama sighs looking at him.

"What Hiei?"

" IIIIII MMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD YOU A LOT!" He screamed out his latch becoming a death grip.

Kurama sweat drops and tries hard to breath.

"Hiei…I just….climbed…onto…the top bunk…a bout….four minutes…ago….HIEI I NEED TO BREATH!"

"FOUR WHOLE MINUTES! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiei lets go of Kurama getting to his feet and stands on the top bunk. "I SPENT FOUR WHOLE MINUTES WITHOUT MY FOX! HOW COULD I! I'M SUCH A MORON!"

Kurama looks up from slowly getting his breath. He frowns and tries to get a few inches away from Hiei scared of what he might do next.

"Hiei…it's okay…really…."

He attempts to calm Hiei down and hugs him.

"NO IT ISN'T! DON'T YOU SEE! THE BED IS TRYING TO TEAR US APART! I DON'T WANT US NOT TO BE TOGETHER! WE MUST STAY TOGETHER KURAMA! FIGHT THE BED!"

Hiei screamed out growling.

"HIEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kurama asked in complete and utter shock at the look in Hiei's eyes.

Hiei jumps off the top bunk and throws his cloak off.

"What must be done Kurama." He said in a completely serious tone.

Kurama looks at Hiei wide eyed as Hiei calls his Dragon of Darkness Flame.

"HIEI THAT WILL DESTROY MY HOUSE!"

"No it won't!" Hiei answers in a happy tone taking aim at the bunk bed.

Kurama jumps off the top bunk and runs behind Hiei as he releases the Dragon on the bed bunk.

"DIE BED!" Hiei screamed triumphantly a wide smirk on his face.

"HIEI! WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE BED!"

Hiei sighs and turns around hugging Kurama.

"I had to save our relationship! I HAD TO! I COULDN'T LET THE BED DESTROY IT!" Hiei cried hugging Kurama more.

"HIEI! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME WE WERE GOING OUT!" Kurama screamed back in shock as Hiei kept on hugging him.

"Well you know now. And I couldn't let that be destroyed! That's how precious it is to me! I love you!" He said kissing Kurama and hugging him even more.

"Hiei….oh forget it. Come on. I guess we sleep on the fold out bed again." Kurama said sighing. He was a bit to happy though that Hiei considered them to be in a relationship to care to me though. On the other hand, he had to worry that it was the sugar talking and not Hiei.

"YES! I hate that bed!" Hiei yelled grabbing Kurama's hand smiling happily.

"You know that made no sense right Hiei?" Kurama asked him nervously as they headed down the stairs.

Hiei nods.

"Yep!"

Kurama smiles a bit sweat dropping.

"Okay…just making sure…heh…."

They both make it downstairs and pull out the couch bed. The minute it's out and ready Hiei jumps onto it and starts going. When he hits the number 60 Kurama finally gets fed up and gets involved.

"Hiei will you stop jumping?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"BUT IF I DON'T JUMP THE SUGAR WILL STAY IN ME!" Hiei complained still jumping.

Kurama sighs shaking his head.

"You'll thank me one day Hiei."

Kurama walks up the stairs into his kitchen and comes back down a few minutes later holding a role of duct tape.

"Come here Hiei." He said casually.

Hiei looks over at Kurama curiously and walks over to him.

"What's that?"

"It's going to help you sleep Hiei." Kurama replies to him a bit to happily.

"Really?"

"Yep. Now lay down Hiei." Kurama went on, his voice still a be to nice.

"Okay."

Hiei smiles and lays down for Kurama.

"Now. Just relax." Kurama's voice was normal again.

"Got yeah!" Hiei answered happily wondering what Kurama was going to do next.

Kurama pulls the duct tape and duct tapes Hiei to the bed. He than follows up by duct taping Hiei's mouth shut.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Hiei looks wide eyed at Kurama not believing he just did this.

"Believe me Hiei. Soon you'll be fast asleep." Kurama said tiredly and laid down next to Hiei.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Hiei tired to scream and get out of his duct tape.

"I Love you to Hiei. Now good night." Kurama answered happily and turned over his back to Hiei and finally fell asleep.

****

TBC

Okay than! There's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed that!

Thank yous:

Priestess Rin: Sorry for the long way. It's updated though. Hope you enjoy.

Kiharu-sama: Well…words of advice for both Hiei and Kurama. Well at least they won't be at each others throats now. Lol. And yes, story updated. :Stamps fanfic chapter with updated stamp:

LoversPastForgotten: Lol. Well, he won't be unsugar high until the next chapter I think…I thought it was this one, but it wasn't. Oh well. The next one he is for pretty much the whole chapter. Than it ends. Lol. Glad you liked the update.

Katsume18: Glad you enjoyed it.

Koiookami: Lol later on there is a battle….but I'm not giving it away. :Grins:

Kokuryuha's bunny: Lol believe me, there's a lo more where this came from. Glad you like it though.

Sesshys desire: lol yes you did. But thanks, I'm glad you like it and think it's funny.

Sandry star diamond: Lol you'll see it if you stick around for the next chapter. Sorry, I thought it was in this chapter, but it's in the next one. Don't kill me!

Alright everyone! It's been updated! I hope you enjoyed it, it was kind of short…,but eh yeah. I tried. Lol. That's all that matters right? Right:Cries: They're all ignoring me:Runs off: Lol j/k.

Happy late St.Patrick's day and have good days until the next update. Ja ne until than!


	6. Kurama gets a waterbed

Sorry it's been taking so long. The end of the school year is right around the corner, and my school is showing no mercy. Eh. Oh well, that's what happens. Only 8 more weeks of school! Than it's over! YAY! I'm so happy! I should probably stop singing….lol. I think some of the kids at my school found out my pen name…my full pen name ( I got by Kage at school) and read some of my stories…I find that a bit odd….oh well.

Some random notes that will help the story go along well:

1. This is season 2! Don't worry, the bunkbed isn't gone forever.

2. This is more of a intro type of thing. No one is really sugar high here…,but neither are they really in character either. So this is probably the most sane you'll ever see them.

3. In Japan, a normal breakfast is rice, pickles, and fish. That's why Kurama is eating fish.

4. Before anyone freaks out about 4000 yen behind really expensive that'd be a big lie. It's not. That's about 40 dollars in american money which is really cheap for a bed…I wonder why :glares at the bed shop owner:

Bed shop owner::coughs nervously: no reason

Kage: …yeah right…:Walks off:

Ch,6: Kurama gets a waterbed

****

The next morning….

Kurama smiled taking the duct tape off of Hiei slowly so he wouldn't hurt his sleeping lover. The last thing he wanted was for Hiei to wake up if he was still sugar high.

A few minutes passed however and Hiei stirred, his blood red eyes blinking open to emerald green ones.

"Did you sleep well Hiei?" Kurama asked a bright smile on his face. He took it as a good sign that Hiei hadn't jumped up and started dancing. Hiei must of no longer been sugar high.

Hiei shook his head at his lover frowning.

"My head hurts…" He groaned holding it and closing his eyes. The light was to bright for him. Way to bright.

"Well you were sugar high Hiei…" Kurama let out a small laugh at the thought. Hiei, a emotionless thief as himself when in makai, rarely even seen unless right before death…and he was brought down to a childs level of play when introduced to sugar. :if only the humans knew the kind of power they could wield with this stuff…: Kurama thought to himself ,but pushed it out of his mind a few minutes later when he heard a low groan from Hiei.

Still smiling Kurama helped Hiei up and they both made their way to the kitchen.

"Now come on. Eat some breakfast, we have to go bed shopping since you destroyed mine last night."

Hiei looked up a bit surprised at this and stared at his lover.

"I did?"

The fox demon nodded.

"Yes, you used your dragon of darkness flame….and destroyed it. Nothing is left of it….not to mention the wall that was behind it." Kurama added as an afterthought setting a bit of a glare down at his fire demon.

Hiei didn't seem to notice it though or just didn't care. Instead of meeting Kurama's gaze he was looking down at his arm.

"I was wondering why I couldn't move my arm that well. Sorry about the wall though."

Kurama sighed shaking his head and took a bite of fish.

"Oh well. Now you can come with me to pick a bed out. I just figured you'd like the bunk bed cause you'd be higher in the air like when you're in your tree."

"Well I would have liked it if it wouldn't of tried to eat me." Hiei said now looking up to meet Kurama's glare.

"I'm still wondering about that." Kurama answered not backing down from the staring contest.

"I'm not." Hiei replied just as determined.

With a sigh the red head stood up growing bored of their game and put the dishes in the sink.

"Well come on Hiei. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" He asked somewhat curiously. He knew he would be dragged no matter how hard he struggled so he was just going to go with it.

"To Buy a Bed." The fox demon replied casually and walked out the door.

"Buy a Bed?" Hiei asked following him.

Kurama nodded a smile back on his face.

"Yep. We have to buy a new bed so we're going to a store called, "Buy a Bed."

Hiei nodded slowly ,but stopped seconds into the action, his head still aching. What the heck had he gotten himself into?"

"Okay…."

****

And so they go to the store….

Kurama and Hiei both walked around the store looking from bed to bed. There were so many to choose from though Kurama wasn't even sure as to where to start.

"I never knew there were so many different kids of beds." Hiei said looking around. He truly was a bit shocked at all the different designs and structures.

Kurama nodded in agreement.

"This one looks like a ball of yarn."

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Hiei.

"Hiei….how do you know what a ball of yarn is?"

Hiei looked around a bit nervously cramming a ball of yarn he'd been playing with like a kitten into his pocket.

"No comment…."

"Okay….."

Kurama looked around and his gaze fell upon a waterbed.

"WATERBED!" He screamed out and before Hiei knew what was going on, Kurama had his hand tightly around Hiei's wrist and was dragging him over to it.

"What?"

"WATERBED! OH I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THESE!" Kurama cried out happily jumping up and down.

Hiei just stared at it and poked it a bit.

"Kurama that isn't water. That's some sort of ningen plastic."

"No Hiei. The water is under the plastic, well inside of it actually." Kurama answered back happily still jumping a bit.

"Oh…"

"There's some assembly required, but we can do it! Right Hiei!"

Hiei looked to his lover, who was giving him huge puppy eyes which he couldn't refuse. Who could?

"OKAY FINE! WE CAN GET IT!" Hiei said loudly trying to hold back a scream.

"YES!" Kurama started jumping up and down again happily and kissed Hiei on the cheek.

Hiei smirks a bit at him.

Kurama doesn't seem to be paying attention though and he runs off to find a sales person. Hiei smiles a bit seeing how happy Kurama must be and follows after him.

"Excuse me sir. I'd like to buy a waterbed!"

The sales person turned away from their current work and stared at Kurama.

"A waterbed? Okay hold one moment please."

The sales person walked away and came about back about 8 minutes later holding the same kind of box Kurama had brought home the bunk bed in.

Hiei notices this fact and his eyes snap open in shock.

"Kurama! You bought your bunk bed here didn't you!" He asks in pure horror.

Kurama nodded happily.

"Yep!"

Hiei sweat drops and than groans.

Kurama grabbed Hiei by the arm and dragged him to the check out register.

"This is going to be so much fun Hiei! We can put it together and than fill it up with water! And I got a heater with it so it won't be cold! And it's going to be so much fun!" He stated even more happily than before. It was almost like Kurama was going on a sugar high.

"Of course Kurama." He answered trying not to provoke Kurama into farther happiness.

Kurama looks back down at Hiei somehow completely calm and smiled at him.

"And I remember what you said last night."

Hiei frowned a bit and started muttering under his beath.

"I wish I could remember what I said last night…"

"Okay. Looks like it all comes to a total of…4000 yen." The cashier said.

"YEAH!" Kurama gave the woman the money and ran out of the store with the bed and Hiei.

"FUN FUN FUN TILL HIEI TAKES THE BED AWAY!"

Hiei stared at him sweat dropping.

"I don't plan on taking the bed away Kurama, believe me."

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! It's a song I made up!"

Kurama started singing it again.

Hiei sighed letting himself get dragged down the street to Kurama's house knowing this was where the torture was going to start all over again.

****

TBC

Thank yous:

Kiharu-sama: Lol. Yes poor Hiei…,but I can't help but think about poor Kurama to. I mean…he has to put up with Hiei and the bunk bed!

DarkAssassin92: Sorry it took so long for the updates, but eh lol glad you won't kill me for the shonen ai either. I can't help it…I like Shonen ai. In fact I only have one story that isn't shonen ai…well it kind of is, but isn't completely. It's weird. Lol. Hope you like this chapter.

Priestess Rin: Great! I hope you can enjoy this one…though it's not nearly as funny as the chapters to come. This one wasn't real funny…though it wasn't supposed to be to much.

Sandry Stardiamond: Lol! Well I hate to say it, but Hiei gets back into the sugar…a lot. Or maybe he's just that messed up in the head :sweat drops:

LoversPastForgotten: Updated! Just not soon.

Washio the space demon: Lol. Sorry this one wasn't as funny, it wasn't supposed to be. It was like a…calm before an even bigger storm :Grins:

Anime manga girl: Lol! Poor Hiei….you'd of hurt his feelings. Though duct taping his mouth shut wasn't exactly nice either lol.

The Immortal Duelist: Thanks. It's updated, not anytime soon, and this one wasn't real funny….,but wasn't supposed to be.

Dark Chalice: Aww thanks! I love it when people say that! Lol. Lets me know I'm a good writer! Arigato!

Hiei'slover-Hiei is mine-arwen: lol yep! But that's what makes him so great!

Okay, like I stated about 100s of times before, this one wasn't really to funny…I said it before already in answering a review, it's more like a calm before the storm. Hence, the real terror is just beginning. Sorry it took so long for update….Well I have other stories I better update or I'm gonna get murdered. Ja ne until next time and as always have good times till than!


	7. Now to put the water bed together

Okay let's see. School's out, my other computer ( with all the Kurama gets a bunkbed chapters ) Crashed. Eh…I'm still alive (somehow) and school's out…..(yes, I'm quite happy about that…) Anyway! Let's see. I have to rewrite chapter 7 now…which I suppose isn't to bad. I had 12 chapters on the other computer, after that I'd of been left to my own mind anyway…again…:Cries: I can still do it though! I don't need my scripts! They are MY Scripts…eh just thought I'd warn you. Chapters may take a bit longer because of that. (Not to much longer though…at least my hands won't cramp from writing so much ) Now than….let's see notes notes notes….I tend to try and keep this as eh…well bluntly, I want to keep the chapters I write as close as to the old ones as I can. ( That's not gonna happen I just know it…) I can finally write out that one chapter ( it was horrible ) and throw in my new ones that no one besides a few friends at school saw….so does that sound good everyone? I hope so. If it doesn't, you're screwed. ( random thought….I lost my other two chapters to Riku goes sugar high to….crap ).

Chapter,7: Now to put the water bed together

Hiei stared from the book to Kurama wondering how destructive this bed would be. He was a fire demon after all, a fire demon that would be sleeping in a waterbed….how safe. He thought to himself sighing.

"Okay than Kurama. How do we put this together?"

Kurama grinned and they had the bed together quickly and a lot more uneventfully than the bunk bed. However, it was time to fill the bed up.

"Hiei, go outside and get the hose so we can fill it up." Kurama said not looking at him.

Hiei nodded and ran out of the house quickly and came back a few seconds later with the hose.

"Here."

Kurama took it happily and shoved it into the hole of the waterbed.

"Hiei…" Before Kurama could finish Hiei jumped out the window and landed in Kurama's rose bushes. "HIEI!" Kurama screamed running over to the window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"You were going to tell me to turn the water on….I forgot…" Hiei admitted looking away.

"….Well at least you hadn't found the sugar. I seriously thought you had." The fox said grinning. "Now get your butt back up here." With that he walked away from the window and back over to the bed.

Muttering Hiei got to his feet and walked back into the house. How dare HIS Kurama hide HIS sugar?

He glared looking around than stopped. He looked over at the fridge and the jars next to it. They were all labeled, "Flour", "Coffee", "Tea" ,"Sugar". Grinning beyond normal means Hiei inched over to the sugar jar and opened it. Inside was his beautiful white crystals that he'd come to love so much.

"HIEI! NOW!" Kurama screamed.

Without thinking, something Hiei didn't seem to do a lot of anymore anyway, he took the whole jar and poured all of it contents into his mouth. Grinning evilly he walked back up the stairs waiting for the sugar to kick in.

"There you are. Look!" The fox demon pointed to the bed smiling as the water started to rise up.

Hiei's eyes widened and he tackled Kurama to the ground.

"GET DOWN! IT'S GOING TO ATTACK YOU!" He screamed growling at the bed.

"HIEI! GET OFF!" Kurama yelled at back. "YOU FOUND THE SUGAR DIDN'T YOU!"

"AND A GOOD THING I DID! YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED!" Hiei jumped at the bed, but Kurama grabbed him before he could do any real damage.

"NO!" He growled pulling Hiei away from the bed. "Do NOT touch this bed!"

Muttering Hiei looked away folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine. Love the bed more than me." He pouted. "I never liked you anyway!" He stomped his foot on the floor and walked out of the room.

Kurama sighed shaking his head. How could Hiei have possibly of found the sugar? He'd thrown it all away….unless…

"The sugar in the kitchen." Kurama groaned closing his eyes.

"KURAMA!"

Kurama's eyes shot open instantly just in time to see a blur of black slam into him and retackle him to the floor.

"DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THE BED! I'M SORRY!" He cried shaking Kurama by the shirt.

"H, Hi, Hi, Hiei! I'm not l, leaving!" He tried to get out while Hiei kept on shaking him. All of a sudden the shaking stopped.

"Really?" Hiei asked through tears staring down at his lover. "You mean it?"

"Yes." Kurama said bluntly and glaring a bit at him. "I mean it."

"LIAR!" Hiei got to his feet crying. "You love the bed more than me! I knew it! You're cheating on me with the bed! First the bunkbed now this one! What have I done to deserve a slut like you!"

Kurama stared at Hiei tempted to beat the living day lights out of him. He wasn't in his fox demon form, no one had the right to call him a slut right now. He'd been a good boy during his human life.

"Hiei. Shut up or get out." Kurama said in a monotone once again getting back to his own feet and now folding his own arms across his chest.

Hiei stared at him teary eyed.

"B, but, but but I LOVE YOU KURAMA!"

Kurama sighed again. This was never going to end he just knew it.

"And I love you to Hiei. But this…this is ridicules! Things like this shouldn't happen!"

Hiei grinned and ran over to Kurama hugging his leg.

"But they do!"

"Yes, sadly they do…" Kurama answered shaking sighing again.

The bed did eventually fill up and the sheets were put on. Kurama had successfully convinced Hiei that he was not cheating on him with the waterbed, and soon they were getting ready for the first night sleep within the bed.

"Kurama…..you're sleeping with me tonight…right…..?" Hiei asked tugging on Kurama's pajama sleeve.

"Yes Hiei. I am." Kurama answered buttoning up his shirt the rest of the way.

"Yay!" Hiei smiled running around the room and jumped onto the bed. "Hey! It's really warm!" His grin grew even more.

"I told you I got a heater so it wouldn't be cold. Now be a good boy and go to sleep alright?" Kurama walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hiei. "Promise?"

Hiei nodded at top speed causing the bed to shake a bit and than they both laid down.

Things were fine for a few minutes. Kurama fell asleep easily already tired ,because of Hiei's sugar highness. Hiei on the other hand was still wound up. He tossed and turned a few times.

"What the?" Part of the bed moved by itself and Hiei took his sword out instantly stabbing it. "DIE!" Hiei smirked and than stopped. Water shot out of the hole he'd stabbed into the mattress. "Kurama…."

"Hmm?" Kurama answered tiredly.

"….What happens if you…" Hiei cut himself off when some of the water got on him and hissed. "IT'S BLEEDING ON ME! KURAMA!"

Kurama eyes opened and in front of him he saw a fountain of water shooting up at his ceiling.

"Hiei….." He growled starting to twitch when he saw the sword shoved into the mattress. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He demanded getting to his feet and crossing the room to his dresser to get a waterbed patch.

"It moved!" Hiei complained backing up against the wall opposite of the bed.

"It's a waterbed! Of course it's going to move!" Kurama growled and ran back over to his quickly unfilling bed. "I can't believe this Hiei. Seriously, THE FIRST NIGHT!" He grabbed the area the hole was at, the paste of the patch and pulled up that area of the mattress. When the water stopped flowing through he put the paste on and put the patch over it. After the hole was sealed he turned to his lover, who was currently cowering in a corner crying.

"D, do you hate me?" Hiei cried looking like a scared kitten.

Kurama sighed forcing himself to calm down.

"No….,but…If you do one more thing to my bed…I'm going to kill you." Kurama vowed glaring at Hiei even more. "Do I make myself clear? I'm sick of you destroying my beds!"

"….Kurama…?"

"What?"

Hiei got to his feet slowly and inched over to him.

"I….I hurt myself…" Kurama instantly dropped all his anger and looked at Hiei.

"What how! Let me see."

Hiei held his hand up where he was bleeding from his sword.

"How did you do this?" Kurama asked frowning. "You weren't screaming when you attacked the bed…well not from pain."

Hiei shrugged and wiped a few tears away.

Doing his normal sigh, Kurama lead Hiei out of the room and to the bathroom.

"You need to be more careful. Now than, what kind of band-aid do you want? Wrap around or a normal one?"

"HAMTARO!" Hiei screamed out instantly catching Kurama off guard completely.

"What?" Kurama asked blinking.

"Hamtaro!" Hiei screamed again happily.

"..Hiei…do you even know what Hamtaro is?" He asked frowning somewhat. Why did Hiei of all people know about Hamtaro?

"DUH!" Hiei pulled his cloak off to revile, instead of his normal blue shirt, a Hamtaro shirt that read "I love Hamtaro. If you don't, leave me alone."

Kurama sweat dropped and looked in his cabinet. He didn't have any Hamtaro band-aids. Hiei wasn't exactly on a smart streak though…He pulled a marker out of his pocket and wrote "Hamtaro" on it and than put it on Hiei's hand.

"There all better." He said smiling happily.

Hiei grinned and nodded and they both headed back to their room. They climbed back into bed and Kurama once again fell asleep. Hiei on the other hand stayed up watching the patch to make sure it didn't rip open again. He didn't trust this bed any more than he did the bunkbed.

****

TBC

Okay…sorry about that. This chapter obviously sucked (You guys are going to kill me for this…) The next chapter should be better. I'll be able to throw in more random stuff and have more random happenings and such. Sorry this one wasn't to funny though. A thought that keeps going through my mind though….what happened to Kurama's mom? And why does Kurama keep trusting Hiei with these beds? Shouldn't he just make him sleep out in a tree by now? Eh oh well. That's another train of thought that Kurama has probably already thought about and pushed out of his mind.

Thank yous:

Sandry Stardiamond: Lol nothing did…well a hole popped up ,but this is just the beginning…I'm afraid I barely got to do anything I really wanted to in this chapter…eh oh well, there's always the next one.

LoversPastForgotten: Sorry about the long update wait…I had writers block and at the same time, the other computer had crashed so I couldn't write for this one. It was all Makai, but it's all better now!

Hieiluver213: lol well it was a bit harder to ignore the yaoi in this one (Eh sort of ) sorry. All of my stories are Yaoi so I tend no to hold back on things. I'll try a bit harder though really all I did was throw in "his lover" a few times rather than them actually having any physical contact….oh well.

Kiharu-sama: Lol sorry for the long update wait. Yes…,but Kurama is usually the sane one. Seriously, I can't wait for chapter…..let's see…this is 7...so 9. 9 is bound to be a really good one. I remember that one well…and I like it a lot. Lol. Hope you will stick around for that one.

Ficfan3484: ….eh thanks? Glad it made you laugh.

Anime manga girl: lol yes there is I suppose. :Snickers: Yes waterbeds do rock! I want one…when we move (if that ever happens :Growls;: I WANT TO!) than I think I'm gonna get one. A waterbed on one side, a futon on the other. Perfect! And yeah….but Kurama's sane again and Hiei's back being insane. Fun!

Sorcerer Kitsune Youkai: Lol maybe he has been. This one was dull to, but by the next chapter things start to take a more lively turn for the "worse" again. Maybe it's just because Hiei will have gotten into more sugar by than…:shrugs:

Kitsune: Lol. For that chapter, I'm usually saying "Poor Kurama." Hiei deserved a bit of his own medicine.

Hiei's lover-Hiei is mine-Arwen: Lol oh no…you had sugar…great…j/k. and it's updated!

Kitsune no Inori: Lol, hope he was funny in this one to.

Me: Eh…okay maybe I should say it's more Shonen ai than yaoi. I'm not going to write a lemon scene where they go at it. So if that's what you're waiting for, I'm sorry, it won't happen.

Ryohi Ookami: Aww thank you! Yes I do! Lol. Yes…that calm is still here…because the storm starts in chapter 8. Lol okay thanks. I'll probably happily accept them and give you credit, because at times I run out.

Alonelyshadow: Sorry the update took so long, but at least it's updated! And glad you like it.

Heartbrokenalloveragain: Lol possibly. I think Kurama will kill Hiei first though before Hiei even gets the sense in his brain to do that.

Chimera's Nightmare: Lol yes I do. I wrote this whole story based on what would happen if Hiei got into some sugar, and frankly, I think it's turning out nicely. (Though it could be looked at the wrong way and be seen as a complete disaster.) glad you're reading it though.

Well than, sense school is out I'll be updating more. Chapter 8 will be right around the corner, I've a few more fanfics I need to update before updating this one again. No more big long waits, my writer's block is gone. YAY. So read, review, enjoy, have good days until the next time!


	8. Introducing Sora!

Okay let's get this show on the road! It's the next chapter to Kurama gets a bunk bed. Kami knows how I'm able to write a story like this, and how I'll be able to keep up with my other stories from here on out. I swear if I knew, I'd tell you ,but I don't! I've gone completely off the deep end (Actually I'm just sugar high) and none of my friends ( or enemies!) can stop me::laughs evilly: Dare they even try I will destroy them! Yes I will! I figured it'd be a good time to write this sense I am sugar high…okay actually no. Y'know those little dice rollers for Aol? I numbered the fanfics I have to update and rolled it and this one came up. So yeah….heheheheheheh….welcome to my life…..not really! Okay I'm gonna just shut up and write the next chapter. ( I hope)

Chapter, 8: Introducing Sora!

"Hiei! I got a surprise for you!" Kurama's voice came up stairs. He waited a few seconds and as he expected, a gust of wind came down his stairs and then standing in front of him was Hiei.

"Kurama!" He said happily a big grin on his face. The sugar high had yet to wear off to the fox demon's dismay.

"I got a gift for you! Well the house really."

Hiei tried to look into Kurama's bag.

"What is it, what is it, what is it, what is it!" He asked about 50 times in 10 seconds hopping around Kurama like a rabbit.

Sweat dropping nervously Kurama opened the bag.

"This!" He smiled holding the small black and gray kitten. "His name is Sora."

Hiei's eyes widened and he grabbed the kitten instantly hugging it.

"I love it!" He screamed hugging it more and than stopped instantly and stared at Kurama. "Not more than you!" He added and than went back to hugging the kitten to death.

"That's alright even if you do. Now. Be a good boy, play with the kitten, and let me go and get some homework done alright?'

Hiei nodded at super speed and dashed up the stairs into their room with the kitten.

"Sucker." Kurama mused walking down into the family room with his books. His plan had worked perfectly.

Hiei shut the door to the room and put the kitten on the floor.

"Hi kitten! My name is Hiei and you're Sora! I lo--" Hiei's cut himself off backing up as Sora extended his claws and hissed at Hiei. "That's not very nice…" Hiei said pouting at the kitten.

Sora paid Hiei no heed and walked around the room. It noticed the bed, sniffed it and jumped on. It than began walking around and getting comfortable until it curled up into a ball and started purring.

"I can purr to!" Hiei said happily and walked over to the bed. Grinning he got to his knees and started to purr as well.

Sora growled jumping to its feet and scratched Hiei across the face.

"KURAMA! GET YOUR DEMON CAT OUT!" Hiei screamed out loudly crying.

Kurama sighed and put the book down. :Not even 5 minutes.: He growled to himself getting to his feet and headed up stairs. He sighed, opened the door and blinked seeing Sora on the bed asleep, Hiei on the floor holding his face and crying.

"Kurama it scratched me! I don't like that kitten! It's mean and nasty and, and it doesn't like me!" He cried latching onto Kurama's waist.

Kurama sighed twitching a bit.

"Hiei I made sure the cat was de-clawed. I have a waterbed, I'm not stupid enough to get a cat with claws and own a waterbed at the same time.

"But, but I have proof!" He said removing his hand from near his eye and showing the scratch mark.

"Hiei it just looks like you scratched yourself a bit to hard." The fox demon said frowning. "Don't blame the cat for your misdoings."

"But I didn't! Sora did!"

"Hiei I watched them declaw that cat myself! Stop lying!"

Hiei's shoulder's slumped in defeat and he stared at the floor.

"Can I at least have a bandage for the scratch?" He asked quietly.

Letting out a deep and slow breath Kurama nodded and ushered Hiei into the backroom to get him a band-aid. After getting Hiei another Hamtaro band-aid he pushed Hiei back into the bedroom and went back downstairs.

"You're a really mean kitten…" The fire demon muttered under his breath walking over to the bed. "I thought you were going to--"

He backed away as Sora started hissing at him again.

"YEAH! WELL MEOW MEOW HISS TO YOU TO!" Hiei screamed and the cat started purring curling up into a ball.

Hiei stared at it curiously and walked over to the bed.

"…Meow..?"

The cat rolled onto it's back purring and stared up at him.

"So the cat can be nice…" Grinning he got onto his knees and started petting Sora. "Such a pretty kitty!"

The cat go up hissing and attacked Hiei. Screaming Hiei got to his feet trying to pull Sora off of him. The cat held tight though, claws dug in to his scarf and cloak, body covering his face.

Screaming Hiei ran around the room trying to pull Sora off of his face to no avail. After running around a few minutes he slammed face first into the wall, the cat jumping off and letting ago of course before he actually slammed into it.

He fell onto his back out cold. Sora smirking walked back over to the bed and jumped onto it. The cat curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

A few hours later after Kurama had finally finished up all his homework he got up and made his way to the bedroom.

"Hiei...?" He frowned when he got no answer and wondered if he should even bother to open the door. There was always the chance with Hiei that if you left him in a room, it'd no longer be there when you can back.

Preparing himself for the worse, Kurama slowly opened the door and blinked seeing Hiei no where in sight.

"Hiei…?" He slowly walked into the room a frown on his face. He closed the door behind himself and flipped on the light. His eyes than fell onto the fire demon's out cold form and the imprint of his body on the wall. "Hiei…." He glared at his lover and looked to the cat who was currently asleep. "At least I know there's one good person in this house!"

"Kurama…?" Hiei sat up groaning a bit and rubbing his eyes. The minute he saw Sora he screamed and hid behind him. "GET THAT THING OUT!" He cried once again latched onto Kurama.

"Hiei what's wrong with you? This kitten has done nothing!" His stern gaze turned into a gentle one. "Isn't that right Sora?" he asked stroking the kitten's fur under its chin.

The cat purred, eyes closed relaxing.

"I'm telling you that thing is evil!" Hiei yelled stomping his foot down on the ground.

"I think you're evil." Kurama replied rolling his eyes and continuing to play with the kitten.

Hiei just glared looking from Kurama to Sora who was getting all of HIS Attention from HIS fox.

"Hn…" He turned away and walked out of the room.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked a bit surprised that he seemed to be acting normal.

"I'LL SHOW YOU EVIL!" He screamed a loud crash ensuring.

The crash caused Kurama to wince and wish he'd never said those words. Perhaps Hiei wasn't acting as normal as he'd hoped.

He got to his feet quickly just as Hiei had managed to pick up the kitchen table and was about to throw it into a wall.

"HIEI!"

"IT'S ME OR THE CAT KURAMA!" He screamed growling his eyes glowing brightly. "I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOUR UNFAITHFULNESS!"

"My what!" Kurama screamed running down the stairs grabbing part of the table from Hiei so he couldn't throw it. "I'm not being unfaithful to you because of a cat!"

"That cat hates me and you like it! That's not fair!"

"Hiei Sora has done nothing!"

"See you're defending it!"

"I paid good money for that cat! Of course I'm defending it! Besides it's done nothing wrong!" He growled and ripped the table out of Hiei's hands. Hiei stared at Kurama for a minute shocked that he'd be able to get the table away from him.

Shaking he slid to the floor and looked up at him.

"You love the cat more than me…"

Twitching Kurama dropped the table onto the floor and walked over to him.

"I do not! Sora is a new member of this family, put up with him!" He knelt down besides the fire demon and hugged him. "You put up with everyone else…"

"That's because I'm forced to." Hiei pouted giving Kurama huge puppy eyes.

Sighing Kurama tightened his hug.

"There's only one thing that's going to fix this all…"

"You'll get rid of the cat?" Hiei asked hopefully?

"No. I'm going to get rid of your sugar."

Hiei fell over out cold.

Smirking Kurama gently laid Hiei onto the floor and stood up walking over to the floor. He crossed the kitchen getting out a phone book and walked over to the phone with the number.

"Hello…I'd like to make an appointment with doctor Kei. For a Hiei…..fire demon."

****

TBC

Uh-oh Kurama's calling in a doctor lol. I can't wait to write the next chapter! That one I remember really well…it was funny to. :Nods: I enjoyed that one. So the next chapter will be full of laughs more so than ever I hope…hmm I'm in a bit of a good mood. I'm slowly updating, but hey, better to be slow than to never do it at all right? Great.

Thank yous:

Ficfan3484: Lol let's hope not…though that is a good idea…

Kiharu-sama: Yay! You'll stay! Eh yeah…I think I did okay with this one…,but I hate the fact that the last two chapters were so short because I barely remembered them…at least I remember a good deal of the next one and it'll be longer than the last two…gah.

LoversPastForgotten; Great! I'm glad you love it!

CoconutKitsune: Lol well you'll see where that bed bunk thing actually leads…heheheh there's actually a plot to this story. :Gasps: I know! It's shocking!

Hieiluver213: Lol. Great…you had to do that with this chapter to…sorry. All of my stories are Shonen ai…I'm just not throwing in to much for this one sense some of the reviewers don't seem to like it…if the characters go that way though……well that's just the way it happens :shrugs: but I doubt it will

BlackRoseVixen05: lol and the weirder things just keep coming believe me! So I hope you keep loving it!

Hiei'slover-Hiei is mine-Arwen: Lol. You love sugar to? Better not tell Hiei.

Ryohi Ookami: yeah…evil computer…cool! Glad I'm one of your favorites…sorry for the short chapter…the next chapter I promise will be longer! O.O; y'know…I just bought a Hiei plushie…( I have a Kurama one to! YAY YAOI! ) …and you know. I have both the small and big Hiei action figures and big and small Kurama action figures (More yaoi! Lol) well here's my thoughts. Perhaps if you get your plushie and your action figure the Kurama counter parts they want…eh it won't move anymore? Lol. And lucky you! You get to go to an anime con (one of the biggest in america!) and go to japan…I want to live in japan for awhile and see a Dir En Grey concert…oh well. I hope you're having fun!

Sandry Stardiamond: ….hmm that would be funny…hehehe Hiei would go insane though and than fall over gagging…fun!

Suta-Sister-Kiri: Lol whoa, I almost made someone cry…and it was with laughter for once! Lol cool! I'm! yes….dumbfounded computer will get what's coming to it…Lol it does sometimes…,but I prefer Shonen Ai rules over funny and angst with shonen ai at times lol. Fellow typer yay!

Alright everyone. There's another update, sorry it's so short and sucky. I couldn't remember all that much for this chapter, but the next one I remember a lot of so it should be nice and long. Lots of things coming up soon, like I leave on the 9th of July. I hope I'll maybe get to update all my fanfics one ore time before that, but eh who knows. Time permitted I might be able to. I don't know if I'll be able to make it to a computer though…hmm I hope so. I want to update while I'm gone even if I will be really busy during those times…Oh right. Happy 4th of july to anyone who celebrates. I know I just want to see fireworks…:isn't to big of a fan of america: no I'd rather live in Japan forever. Ja ne until next time, have good times, days, luck and all that other stuff!


	9. A real problem

Okay, it's been awhile. Don't ask. I got into some trouble and now updates must come fast. So I hope you all enjoy this while I go insane…which I'm sure you all will! So let's get this started as fast as we can. I think this chapter will be much enjoyed…

Chapter,9: A real problem

"Now Hiei what did I ask you to do?" Kurama asked the fire demon sweetly while holding his hand.

Hiei smiled back up at Kurama happily.

"You told me to be good, and to obey Doctor Kei."

"That's right!" Kurama said in an overly cheery voice, a big smile on his face and knocked on the doctor's door.

"Come in." Sounded from the inside of the room and Kurama walked in, Hiei following happily.

The doctor looked normal enough, brown hair, brown eyes, a beard and mustache. He was wearing a tie, seemed a bit over weight.

"What can I do for you?" He asked happily.

"Well remember that little 'problem' we spoke of over the phone?"

"Ah yes, yes. So this is…Hiei?"

"Kurama we have a problem? What problem? You didn't tell me anything about a problem!" Hiei's eyes widen and both his hand gripped Kurama's wrist. "This isn't a relationship consular is it! I've heard of those! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I Swear I love you Kurama!" He went on screaming and crying and tugging on Kurama's arm.

Kurama ignored this, the still to over cheery smile on his face.

"Do you see what I mean?" He asked.

Kei nodded slowly not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Well umm…--"

"I already paid you, he's your problem for the next few hours." With that Kurama pulled Hiei off of him, walked over to the door quickly, said bye and slammed the door shut.

Hiei instantly freaked, got to his feet and slammed face first into the door.

"NO! Kurama don't leave me! I love you! I swear! Please don't go!" He started clawing at the door to the doctor's dismay.

"Alright…Hiei was it…?"

Hiei instantly turned growling facing the doctor.

"You made my fox abandoned me!" He growled getting to his feet. "What did you do? MAKE HIM LOVE ME AGAIN!" He demanded crossing the distance between himself and the doctor.

Kei sweat dropped nervously and took a few steps back.

"L, listen. I didn't do anything. Kurama--"

"MY KURAMA!"

"Your Kurama thought it'd be umm…good if we talked a bit….That's it I swear." The doctor was backed up against a book shelf now.

Hiei eyed the man wearily taking him in for a few minutes. He looked around suspiciously and than whispered.

"Is this about the bunkbed?"

"The what?"

Hiei smirked.

"Finally he's calling in for help." The fire demon walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. "So what can you do to finally get rid of these evil beds?"

"Umm…" Kei pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his forehead nervously. Kurama had warned him, to bad he hadn't listened. "Alright…Kurama said there were some problems with a bed…what exactly is wrong with it?"

"It tried to eat me!" Hiei screamed growling. "It had me right where it wanted me! And Kurama being so closed minded blew it off as though nothing was really going on!" He went on.

"Okay………Well than. How did this bed try and eat you?" The doctor pulled out a pencil and a clipboard with paper writing the word 'insane' on it and circling it a few times.

"Its sheets came up and wrapped around me! Than it tried to digest me!"

The doctor wrote 'please let me live through this' under the 'insane' and smiled up at Hiei.

"Now Kurama did mention that. He said while you and him were getting ready for bed, he had left and come back to find you tangled up in the blankets."

"It was trying to eat me!" Hiei screamed leaving no room for debate.

"Alright. He saw the bed trying to eat you." The man corrected rolling his eyes. "Now why do you think it was trying to eat you?"

"Because all those beds in that stupid store seem to be evil! We got a new bed, a waterbed, from that place and it's been doing it's best to attack me to!" He whined pouting a bit. "And the cat…--"

"Ah the cat! Sora right? Kurama said you and the kitten were not getting along to well…"

"No one could bond with that thing!" Hiei screamed. "It's evil! It's eviler than me and that's bad! Cause I'm really evil! And it's mean…and it scratched me and hissed at me…and made Kurama mad at me…I HATE YOU SORA!" Hiei burst out into tears.

Kei stared at Hiei wide eyed and quickly got up grabbing him a box of tissue.

"Here."

Hiei took the box slowly and threw it back at the doctor.

"I don't need your paper!"

The box hit Kei in the face and he sighed picking it up and sitting back down.

"Okay let's see…why do you think the cat hates you?"

"Because he's mean…and does everything that he can to attack me….It's in league with the beds."

"Everything we talk about seems to lead back to the bed."

Hiei nodded jumping to his feet and slamming both his fists down on the doctor's desk.

"That's because the beds are the source of all evil! When they are bought from that place, they can be nothing, but evil!" He screamed at Kei. "Do you understand me!"

Kei nodded quickly.

"Okay…do you have any proof that these beds are 'evil'?" He asked curiously.

"Actually…yes." Hiei seemed to go sober and grabbed Kei's hand. "I'll just show you the bed."

Kei sighed ,but nodded. Perhaps by going to the source of the problem, he could get rid of any more that might spring up and he could fix the one that he had now.

They both made their way across the streets and into Kurama's neighborhood until they arrived at his house. Without a word Hiei ran into the back yard, jumped into the tree next to Kurama's bedroom and than into the room through Kurama's window.

The doctor waited patiently at the front door thinking Hiei had just gone to get a key or something of that sort that had been hidden. He frowned a bit though hearing loud screams and hisses coming from the inside of the house.

"I HATE YOU!" were the words he was greeted with as Hiei opened the door and saw the cat hissing at him and taking off downstairs.

"Hiei…you shouldn't hurt the cat…" Kei said frowning a bit.

"That cat hurt me!" Hiei declared pulling his black sleeves up and showing all the scratch marks the cat had left on him.

The doctor nodded slowly.

"Alright…"

"Come on." Hiei grabbed Kei's hand and dragged him into the house and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. "There it is." Hiei hissed pointing to the waterbed. "It's not nearly as evil as the bunkbed, but it's still evil!"

Kei stared a bit at the waterbed and walked into the room.

"It doesn't look to evil."

"It just wants you to think that!"

"Well…" Kei looked at it a bit more than finally looked back up at Hiei. "You said you could prove to me that this bed was evil. So far all I've seen is a normal bed though. Unless you can prove to me that this bed is evil…well I won't be able to believe you Hiei."

Hiei nodded and pulled out his sword he'd been hiding under his cloak.

"How did you get that thing past the metal detector!" Kei asked in shock.

"Minor details!" Hiei screamed and faked a charge at the bed. The bed instantly replied, growling and one of the sheets shot out wrapping around Hiei's sword. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

The doctor stared at Hiei as he sat there fighting with the sheets. What the heck was he doing?

Finally Hiei managed to pull his sword away.

"Fine! You fight it!" He growled shoving Kei at the bed.

Kei stumbled foreword landing on the bed and screamed.

Kurama came back hours later to pick up Hiei. He frowned a bit seeing Hiei running around in the pound in front of the building and playing with the ducks inside.

"Hashanah you can't bite me ducks! That's right! I am your supreme ruler!" He said laughing evilly. At least, that was until a duck came up behind him and bit his finger.

Hiei's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream running around in circles with the duck on his finger.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! I am your leader obey me!"

Kurama sighed and walked over to the pound slowly. He figured the faster he got him home, the faster he'd be out of public with him.

"Hiei…?"

Hiei stopped instantly looking up at Kurama with big stars in his eyes. The duck fell off his finger and he jumped up latching onto Kurama.

"I MISSED YOU!" he cried out his latch becoming a bear hug.

Kurama sweat dropped more trying to ignore the stares he was getting from other people and returned the hug.

"Hiei…what happened to doctor Kei? Your appointment wasn't supposed to end for another 10 minutes."

Hiei thought about it for a bit and than frowned letting Kurama go.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said pouting and looked back over at the ducks swimming.

"Hiei…what did you do?" The fox demon asked in all seriousness.

"I didn't do anything!" The fire demon whined back. "It wasn't me I swear!"

"Than what trap did you lead him into!" Kurama demanded.

"…The waterbed ate him.."

"Hiei!"

"It's true!" Hiei cried out tugging on Kurama's shirt sleeve. "I swear it is! He wanted me to prove the bed was evil, so I took him to our house, and Sora attacked me see!" He showed Kurama the fresh cat scratches. "And we went up into yours and mines room and I showed him the bed, but he didn't think it was evil! So I told him to fight the bed and pushed him onto it, and before anything else could happen, the bed at him!" He cried out latching onto Kurama's waist. "DON'T HATE ME!"

Kurama sighed twitching a bit. Hiei had probably gotten mad at Kei's questioning and his not believing in him and murdered Kei in his office.

"Alright…well let's just go home."

Hiei nodded and they both headed back to their house.

"Can we have sugar for dinner?

"No."

"Please?"

"Only if you tell me what really happened to Doctor Kei."

Hiei pouted.

"I did tell you!"

"Of course you did Hiei." Kurama said pushing one of the walk buttons so they could cross the street.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me!"

Kurama just rolled his eyes and dragged Hiei along with to their house. How would he explain this to the police?

****

TBC

Okay than! I finally got another chapter of this up! YAY! It's updated! Finally, ne? Anyway. I got this chapter longer…not as long as I wanted it to be, but it was at least longer than the last. So I'm happy about that. I hope you guys are to!

Thank yous:

Kiharu-sama; Lol yes another update. ( you should be glad! Lol ):Snickers: Lol. See yeah around!

Sandry star diamond: yep Hiei was tortured by the kitty. And soon to be driven insane more by something else. (If that's possible. )

Firewu: I don't think that was soon enough, but at least it's updated!

Sami Kurama's Stalker: yep you spelt hysterically right. Lol glad you liked it. And finally updated.

CoconutKitsune: Lol. Hiei should be put on riddlin…,but I don't think the doctor made it that far…

BlackRoseVixen05: Lol thanks for all the compliments and yeah, I updated it lol.

Tenshi No Koori: Yay you love it! Gah evil reviewer thingy! Glad it worked today! More Yaoi? Well I'm planning on putting that in if it fits into later chapters…actually :blinks: I have no idea how long this fanfic is gonna be…eh…I never thought about it.

Merri: Lol. Glad you enjoyed it.

Red Kitsune Flames: Lol I'm really glad you like it! As for the Yaoi…everyone (but the yaoi haters) seem to think that. Hmm maybe I'll do a bit of it in the next chapter.

Ryohi Ookami::Cries: Oh well. I'll get there someday lol. :snickers: Always a thought. Yeah… I have 3 Kurama ones…and 2 Hiei…the lonely Kurama one doesn't seem to be evil though.

Well people there you have it! The next chapter for Kurama gets a bunkbed, and yeah…things seem to be getting a bit weird…like what actually happened to doctor kei? Did the bed really eat him or is Kurama right and Hiei actually murdered him? Neither should really be ruled out…:Grins evilly: Well than. I'll see you guys next update okay! Good days, times, and lucks until than! So ja ne and see you around!


	10. A gift from below

Chapter,10: A gift from below

Kurama sighed looking around. Hiei was no where to be seen, which couldn't be good. He had a new gift for Hiei today which he hoped would work better than the kitten. Him and Sora didn't seem to be getting along quite to well.

He thought about calling Hiei down or not and figured it wasn't that good of an idea. Thinking more on it though he also realized that it probably wasn't a good idea if Hiei was left alone and he didn't know what he was doing or where he was.

"HIEI!"

"YAY! KURAMA!" Hiei latched onto Kurama the minute the words left the fox demon's mouth.

Kurama sweat dropped nervously and smiled.

"You remember what I said right? How I was going to be making your Halloween costume today, so you need to let me be?"

Hiei supper nodded about 400 times before noticing the bag in Kurama's hand.

"What'd you get? Huh? Huh? Weapons to destroy the bed? I hope so! Or sugar…yes maybe it's sugar…sugar would be good, we're almost out of sugar…I think. But that doesn't matter! Even if we have lots we need more sugar! SUGAR KURAMA DO YOU HEAR ME! What's in the bag?"

Kurama sighed having given up on trying to decipher anything Hiei said anymore. He did hear the keywords of bag, and sugar though and silently wished he'd never allowed Hiei into his house.

"Well Hiei, in this bag I have…a toy that will keep you busy for a long, long while." He smiled gently at Hiei doing his best not to beat the fire demon up or tie him up again. He took the bag off his arm and forced an even brighter smile onto his face. "Here, I want you to open it up when you get upstairs. And not until than alright? It's really fun. It will talk to you and move a bit and a few other things alright?"

Hiei nodded happily and grabbed the bag.

"I hope it's sugar!" He ran up the stairs at top speed and slammed the door shut.

Kurama sighed heavily and headed towards his basement. It was going to be a long night. Hopefully that toy would keep Hiei very busy though. He walked down the stairs and started working on the costume again.

( X )

Hiei made it upstairs quickly and open the bag. He blinked staring at the box.

"How can I play with a box?"

Sora hissed from ontop of the bed and Hiei hissed back at it moving off to the other side of the room. He sat down on the floor and poked the box. Nothing. Grinning evilly he started shaking it a bit. Nothing.

Hiei frowned at this a bit not sure where to from here. He noticed the top was already partly opened and pulled the rest of it off. He blinked at the object inside and took it out staring at it.

"And ju--"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Hiei screamed and dropped the toy onto the floor hiding behind the bed. "WHOA! Big noise!"

Hiei remained in his spot watching the toy closely. His fox had told him it'd move and that it'd talk. Gaining courage Hiei put his hand on his sword and slowly walked over to face the toy on his own terms.

"I'm Hiei…"

"Pet me."

"What?"

Hiei stared at it blinking a bit and picked it up. Pet it? How?

"Hehehehe! I tricked you!"

Hiei growled at it glaring.

"And just how did you trick me! You work for the bed don't you!"

The toy smirked a bit and closed its eyes. It slowly opened them and laughed.

"I'm going to kill your lover with an axe!" Hiei dropped the toy and ran down stairs.

"KURAMA!"

Not really wanting to deal with it, Kurama stood up and locked the door at the bottom of the basement and than went back to making the costume.

Hiei didn't really need a door though. He ran down the stairs at top speed and went through it as though it was paper. Hearing the wood split Kurama twitched a bit forcing himself not to attack his lover. He turned around a forced smile on his face.

"Yes Hiei?" He asked shaking some what.

"KURAMA! THAT THING YOU BOUGHT ME! IT'S EVIL!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow at this. Everything seemed to be evil on Hiei's list. He hoped he wasn't next.

"Hiei what are you talking about?"

"I'll show you!" Before Kurama could throw in any protests Hiei grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs. He than continued on to drag the fox demon into his bedroom and pointed to the toy on the floor.

"Hiei…if it's just talking, Furby's are supposed to talk."

"It's no that it's talking! It's what it's saying!" The fire demon hissed picking it up. "Watch!" He waited for the furby to say something. It remained silent. Kurama just stared waiting and Hiei growling, started shaking the thing and than smirked when it started to move its mouth. "Listen!"

"I love you Kurama."

Kurama blushed a bit smiling.

"Aww Hiei! Did you teach it to say that?"

Hiei stared at the Furby in shock. This thing was evil.

"No I didn't! It said it wanted to kill you!"

"You know Hiei…" Kurama said twitching a bit again. "Furbies can only say a few words, and than repeat eventually what they've heard said…."

"And?"

"That means either you're walking around saying you want me dead or you're hearing things!" Kurama growled at him and stomped off downstairs.

"BUT I DO LOVE YOU! JUST LIKE THE SUGAR!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and went back to the basement.

"You tricked me!" Hiei growled death glaring the furby. "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

The toy laughed and smirked evilly at him.

"You will sleep and never wake up! I will kill Kurama!" It started laughing.

Getting frustrated Hiei got a great idea. He picked the Furby up and threw it out the window. It went flying and slammed down hard into the ground breaking it. Hiei smirked at this and closed the window locking it. He turned around ready to walk out of the room to face an extremely annoyed looking Sora.

"Eh…."

The cat growled loudly and attacked Hiei scratching at him and biting. Hiei tried pulling the cat off knowing if he hurt it, Kurama would hate him. He tugged ,but found no way to get it off. Sighing a bit he walked out of the room the cat still clawed to his face.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen cat still firmly attached and grabbed the bowl of sugar. He blinked when he opened it seeing not sugar, but small red things inside.

He took one out and looked at it. This wasn't his sugar. Maybe it was a new kind though! He licked it and made a face.

"This stuff is nasty….where's MY sugar?" Thinking maybe he had to get used to this stuff he put one into his mouth and started sucking on it. It tasted pretty good to him. Grinning he got up and went in search for his wonderful sugar bag.

Meanwhile….

****

( X )

"I'll teach him." The furby growled climbing in through the mail slot. "Kurama will die tonight!" It laughed and somehow got through. It had somehow pulled itself together, better than before, ti could normally walk now, and made its way to the stair case.

****

(X)

"Almost done." Kurama muttered sighing and added on the last touches to the costume. Smiling. It had taken him all day, but to him it looked pretty good and had come out perfectly. "HIEI! COME AND TRY ON YOUR COSTUME!" He yelled.

Sure enough a few seconds later his hyper fire demon appeared in the room. It took Kurama a few seconds to realize he was on the floor at this time, Hiei on top of him grinning, the cat asleep in his hair.

"HI! DO YOU LOVE ME AGAIN? I'M SORRY ABOUT THE FURBY IT JUST TELLS LIES! Lies…yes lies….stupid furby! I hate it! But I like it as a gift from you! I just don't like it over all because it's evil!" He said rapidly and Kurama just nodded.

"Alright Hiei. I need you to try this on to make sure it fits. Are you ready?"

Hiei nodded and hugged Kurama before standing up.

"What do I have to do?" He asked happily.

Kurama snickered and handed him the costume.

"Put this on over your clothes." Hiei nodded quickly and took the costume trying it on. It fit perfectly. "Alright good, now put the mask on." Kurama handed him the mask and took Sora off of him. Sora purred happily nuzzling Kurama gently getting a growl from Hiei.

He took the mask and placed it on. This to fit perfectly.

"Great!"

Hiei blinked and looked around.

"I can see…."

"Well I'd hope so…."

"YAY! IT'S GREAT!" Hiei tackled Kurama happily and ran up the stairs. He didn't notice the Furby, but it noticed him and let out a loud scream as Hiei ran it over and went upstairs so he could see himself in the full length body mirror.

Kurama hearing the scream blinked nervously and walked up the stairs, Sora following happily behind. Frowning a bit the fox demon bent over and picked up the now rebroken Furby.

"Hiei…" He let out a sigh shaking his head. He had hidden all the sugar, just how long was this sugar high going to last? He noticed the light from the sun glint off something in the kitchen and frowned deeply. "Oh no…" He walked into the kitchen and noticed the sugar bowl he'd filled up with cough drops almost empty. "…….HIEI!"

Hiei looked up at the sound of his name being called He ran down the stairs top speed as usual and stopped in front of Kurama.

"What?" he asked frowning at the look on Kurama's face. "Did I do something wrong! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT THE TEA BAGS!" He cried latching onto Kurama's leg. "I THOUGHT IT WAS A SUGAR PACKET!"

"Eat the tea bags?" Kurama mouthed silently closing his eyes and shaking his head with a sigh. "No Hiei that's not what I called you down here for." 'Though I'm king of wishing it was now.' he thought to himself trying to pry Hiei off of his leg.

Getting no where with just one hand he set the Furby down on the table and pulled with both hands. Hiei noticed the furby and hissed.

"What is that thing doing here?" He demanded death glaring it.

"You ran it over on your way up the stairs. Now Hiei…explain this!" He said glaring and holding up the sugar bowl.

"Explain what? I ate the new sugar…it's spicy."

Kurama closed his eyes again sighing. 'Why me?' he asked himself and sat down pulling Hiei onto his lap.

"Hiei, that was not sugar. It was something called a cough drop…I put them in there hoping you'd think it was sugar and you'd think it all went nasty and would stop eating it…obviously my plan failed."

"Obviously." Hiei answered rolling his eyes. "I CAN NOT LIVE WITHOUT SUGAR!" He said laughing evilly and than quickly added seeing the look on Kurama , "Or you!"

Kurama sighed again wishing for a lightning bolt to just come down and hit him. It would make things so much easier.

"Hiei, you need to get a grip on this sugar thing. You eat way to much of it, and you're bouncing off the walls non stop. You pay more attention to your bag of sugar than you do me and--"

"I do not bounce of walls….,but I want to try!"

"Will you listen to me!" Kurama growled causing Hiei to jump eyes widened and frown.

"I thought…you loved me…" He wiped at his eyes as though to remove invisible tears.

"Hiei, I do--"

"LIAR!" Hiei pulled away from Kurama pulling off the costume, throwing it at him and ran up stairs at top speed. Sora went running after him and slammed into the door as Hiei shut it behind him.

Kurama muttered a curse under his breath and ran up the stairs.

"Hiei! Get down here! Don't throw things at me! HIEI! I DO LOVE YOU! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

"You don't love me! You just want me to think you do! That way the bed can eat me and I'll be out of the way! BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH KURAMA! THAT'S RIGHT! I KNOW THE BED AND YOU ARE TRYIN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! THAT'S YOUR REAL MATE ISN'T IT? THE BED!"

Kurama twitched a bit. Why would I possibly want a bed for a mate?

"HIEI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I'LL HAVE THE BED EAT YOU!" He screamed pounding his fist on the door.

The door slowly opened, Hiei no where to be seen. Kurama frowned thinking Hiei had left through his window like he had before, but saw that the window was locked…and…on the ceiling?

It took Kurama another few seconds to register that Hiei had once again tackled him to the ground and latched onto him.

"I DON'T WANT THE BED TO EAT ME! I SWEAR I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE! As long as I can have sugar. JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried latching onto Kurama more.

Kurama sighed hugging Hiei.

"I'm not leaving you for the bed I promise."

Hiei grinned at this, obviously satisfied with himself that he got his fox to stay and not leave him. Grinning like the sugar high fool he was, he stood up, shoved the cat out of the room and locked the door.

"We can play a game now!" He said happily.

"What kind of game?" Kurama asked figuring for the time being he should probably give in to Hiei less risk the chance of him leaving…and setting him upon the poor unsuspecting and no way to defend themselves humans.

"I want to play candy land!" He said happily running to Kurama's closet to find the game.

Kurama sighed a bit smiling sadly.

"I should of known…"

****

TBC

Yay chapter 10! Chapter 10 is up and ready to go! And Hiei seems to be enjoying cough drops now to…has anyone ever had those? Those things can be addicting to…..in fact I have one in my mouth right now. Probably why I wrote that in…oh well. Poor Kurama, your torture is probably just beginning…

Thank yous:

CoconutKitsune: Lol yeah I think you're right. I think Sora is to. Uh-oh you've had sugar to…we shall all run…lol j/k

Sami Kurama's stalker: Yay another update! Sorry…had to. I'm curious to know who Kei is, but at the same time scared that, that might not be good for my health…hmmm

SUTA-SISTER-KIRI: Lol glad you enjoyed that one. Next chapter should be fun, Halloween :laughs evilly: Eh sorry, lol. Here's the next chapter though hope you enjoyed it.

WorthlessShadow: I'm cool? Whoa there's a first…wait no my manga partner…,but yeah! THANKS! Lol okay, but I'll update even if you don't want to dance, I danced yesterday and was so hyper I ran all my energy out and couldn't update…that sucked. But I'm updating now!

firewu: I'm glad you really enjoy the story! Updated!

sandry stardiamond: Lol yes…Hiei's getting worse. Poor Kurama more than anything lol.

LoveresPastForgotten: Hi! Lol here's more to read! Yes I completely agree that it's poor Kurama…it'll be poor humans next chapter though!

Kiharu-sama: Great! I'm glad you are! Setsuna in Alexiel's body and the others just went there though. Did you possibly see them on your way out? Sorry…I just read Angel Sanctuary book 9. Updated, see yeah soon!

Killjoy: I'm glad you enjoy it, and updated!

Alright everyone, the next chapter should be interesting. This one was just kind of an opener for the next one….because chapter 11 is Halloween! Yes, a bit early in the year for Halloween, but when I first wrote this, it was Halloween by this chapter so yeah…I hope you guys will enjoy it! See yeah than! Have good days and times until the next chapter!


	11. Happy? Halloween

Okay than! I'm updating this fanfic! Yay let's hear the cheers…just kidding. Well I'm not going to even bother going into details here, I'm just going to update…than I have to update the other fanfics so I'm all caught up and people will stop threatening me…so yeah.

Notes: I'd like to throw something up here….as strange as the following events take place, sadly a lot of these things actually took place. Due to the friends I have (can I actually call them that? ) a lot of what you're about to read in fact took place during one of my trick or treating sessions…I can only pray and hope this years doesn't turn out like that one…..though it was highly amusing and fun.

Ch,11: Happy? Halloween

"Are you ready Hiei?"

"Yes!"

"Good, let's go and meet the others."

Hiei and Kurama walked out of the house and Kurama began to wonder again if taking Hiei trick or treating was actually safe. Hiei was sugar high enough already -when was he ever not? And letting him go door to door to get more sugar could prove disastrous. What had he been thinking ?

"Hiei don't kill anyone," Kurama muttered and took Hiei's hand. Hiei nodded an okay, which was a bit hard to see, because of the Hamtaro mask he had over his head. "What was I thinking?" Letting out a small sigh Kurama raised a hand and knocked on the door. A black cat hissed at them from the doorstep and ran off. Kurama sweat dropped. "That can't be a good sign…"

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Hiei screamed holding his pillow case up.

"Hiei we're at Yuusuke's house to get him, not to get candy."

"Cheap skate," Hiei muttered and Kurama looked down at Hiei a bit shocked that he knew such a saying.

"Hey guys…why aren't you dressed up Kurama?"

"Because I have to be able to run after Hiei with ease and not be tripping every few minutes!"

Yuusuke sweat dropped nervously and moved out of the door way.

"Come on in…"

Kurama nodded gratefully and walked in dragging Hiei with. Hiei looked around while Kurama sat down not really ready for what was very soon going to be hyper Hiei running from door to door demanding sugar.

"You okay Kurama?"

It was Kuwabara who just walked out from Yuusuke's room. He was wearing a Hello Kitty costume.

Kurama stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe that Kuwabara was wearing an outfit like that or that they made one that big.

"I'm fine…just trying to relax a bit."

"ah it'll be fine! We get to go from door to door and get candy!"

"SUGAR!" Hiei shouted out of no where and latched onto Kurama death glaring Kuwabara. Kurama glared almost falling over. He tired to keep his balance and turned to look at Hiei only to fall over onto his back. He laid there breathing hard trying to catch his breath. The shock of seeing Hiei's costume up so close was to much. "Kurama?" Hiei stared down at his lover curiously.

"Fine…," Kurama breathed.

"Sheesh. You weren't joking about how hyper he is," Yuusuke said laughing a bit.

"Is everyone here," Kurama asked forcing Hiei aside taking in gulps of air.

"KURAMA DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

Hiei fell to his knees crying.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei in shock while Kurama shook his head trying to clear it and get his arms around Hiei.

"Hiei shut up, I do love you."

"…is this…normal," Yuusuke asked nervously as Kurama pulled Hiei onto his lap and began rocking him back and forth.

'maybe I'll get lucky and he'll over heat in this thing,' Kurama thought to himself shooting a death glare at Yuusuke warning him no to say a word.

Yuusuke sweat dropped nervously and looked over to Kuwabara who was shoving candy into his mouth.

"Alright…let's just go and get this over with…"

Kurama nodded in agreement with Yuusuke and got to his feet thrusting the pillow case into Hiei's hand.

"You say trick or treat, you get your candy, say thank you, and keep going. No complaints, no crying, no killing," Kurama growled dangerously at Hiei.

Hiei nodded and took Kurama's hand. All four made their way to the first house. Yuusuke knocked and they echoed the normal "trick or treat!" Another black cat at the door hissed and growled and ran off. Kurama frowned deeply at this.

"How cute!" The woman gave the three candy and Kurama ushered them away. "WAIT!"

They all stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.

"Y, yes," Kurama stuttered.

"You're Shuuichi Minamino! My daughter just loves you! Can you wait a minute!"

Before Kurama or anyone could say anything the woman ran into her house and a few seconds later a girl from Kurama's school, his math class to be exact, appeared in the door way.

"Shuuichi!" She yelled loudly and hugged him tightly. Kurama sighed and sweat dropped nervously looking away and praying Hiei would do nothing.

"Hello," he said trying to sound pleasant, but he knew he wouldn't sound anything but annoyed.

"I haven't seen you since Friday!"

"That was yesterday," Kurama said nervously. The girl was acting like she hadn't seen him in years. Than again, she was also acting like they were friends to.

"I know, but It just feels like it's been a lot longer than that!"

"You barely even know me."

"Oh that doesn't matter!"

"I think it does," Hiei growled causing Kurama to put his hand over Hiei's mouth piece on the mask. He didn't want anyone hurt, he just wanted to get the night over with.

Eventually they got away from the girl, however it was just the start. Again and again girls kept throwing themselves at Kurama. Yuusuke was laughing his head off about it while Kuwabara went on and on about how lucky Kurama was. Finally, Hiei confronted Kurama this.

"Are you the village whore Kurama?"

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Hiei.

"Wh, what?"

"Answer the question!"

Yuusuke started laughing along with Kuwabara while Hiei stood death glaring Kurama, the hamster head under his arm.

"Hiei I am not the village whore!"

"Than why do all these girls know you! AND WHY DO THEY KEEP TOUCHING YOU!"

Kurama sighed closing his eyes and wished a lightning bolt would just strike him down where he was right now.

"Hiei…let me explain something to you…"

"Alright," Hiei answered his eyes still narrowed dangerously.

"Many girls at my school like me the way you do…but for different reasons. You like me because I'm me…they like me because of my looks and my grades. They think I'll become a very wealthy person and that I'll choose one of them to grow old with me while giving them gift after gift after gift."

"You give me gifts…does that mean you hate me?" Hiei started to get teary eyed and Kurama nearly went over there and smacked him.

"No Hiei! I love you. I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me," he answered seriously.

"When did th--"

"Don't ruin the moment baka," Yuusuke hissed hitting Kuwabara in the head.

Hiei seemed to think it over for a few minutes than finally nodded. Kurama smiled and Hiei put the mask back on and they made their way to the next house.

"Alright, let's go OVER THERE!" Hiei pointed to the closet house.

"Umm…Hiei. We've already but there, so let's go there," Kurama said nervously moving Hiei's pointing finger over to a different house.

"Okay!"

They made their way across the street and over to the next house. Hiei raised his hand to knock on the door, but Kuwabara got to it first and knocked.

"TRICK OR T REAT!"

Hiei death glared Kuwabara who of course couldn't see his glare ,because they were both wearing masks. Not getting the reaction he wanted to Hiei shoved Kuwabara out of the way and into the bushes next to the house. Kuwabara let out a loud scream and fell face first into them. Yuusuke started laughing as a woman opened the door and Kurama just shook his head slowly at the scene.

"What a cute Hamtaro costume," she said happily completely ignoring Kuwabara's legs jutting out from her bushes and twitching. She gave Yuusuke and Hiei some candy, they said thank you and she closed the door.

"Hey…," Kuwabara fell over and glared at the door. "She didn't give me any candy!"

Hiei smirked and went onto the next house. Kuwabara followed complaining the whole way and Yuusuke seemed to have found a way to block his voice out completely. After arriving at the next house and saying trick or treat, the door was opened by one of Kurama's teachers.

"Shuuichi!" she cried out happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking my cousins trick or treating," he lied quickly.

"Aww! How generous of you! Oh a hamtaro and a street fighter," She laughed giving Yuusuke and Hiei candy and before they could even say thank you she said, "Well havea good night." And slammed the door shut.

"Hey! She forgot me," Kuwabara screamed/whined.

"No, I think you scared the poor woman by wearing that outfit," Yuusuke answered snickering a bit.

'I know it scares me to points,' Kurama thought to himself with a sigh and looked over to Hiei.

"Let's just go…on…and get this over…"

So eventually the night wore on…and Kuwabara had also gotten into some sugar…

"I'm so happy! Happy happy happy! I love trick or treating," Kuwabara happily yelled skipping. He kept on going spinning every now and than and than eating a piece of candy to make sure his sugar high would go no where.

Kurama and Yuusuke weren't sure what to do with him. Even Hiei was behaving better them he was, which was really sad. As they walked Yuusuke and Kurama started talking.

"So…I heard your mom is still out of town…what can she possibly be doing that takes a few months?"

"I have no idea," Kurama answered sighing. "I sometimes wonder about that myself."

Yuusuke sweat dropped ,but didn't push the point. He knew he shouldn't but in.

"Hey wait, where's Kuwabara?"

"Huh?"

Both boys looked up eyes wide in shock as they saw Kuwabara skipping across the street happily and a cop driving down the street at a good speed showing no signs of stopping.

"HEY STOP," Yuusuke screamed, but the cop made no moves to stop. Without thinking Yuusuke flicked the cop off and he stopped instantly death glaring him.

"Hey kid, you want me to take you in?"

Yuusuke sweat dropped and shook his head.

"No I just didn't want you to run over my friend…"

"Yeah well tell your crazy friend to get out of the street than or he's gonna get ran over," the cop replied in an annoyed tone and rolled his window back up driving off.

"You idiot," Yuusuke growled walking over to Kuwabara. "What the heck is your problem!" he demanded.

"Huh," Kuwabara stopped skipping and looked over at Yuusuke. "What?"

"GAH!"

"Jay skipping is fun," Hiei cried out happily and skipped across the road. The other three stared at him sighing and shook their heads. Kuwabara being the idiot that he is followed and Yuusuke and Kurama were forced to follow.

They made their way to the next house and walked up the steps. Hiei knocked on the door and trick or treat was said.

"One moment," A voice from inside said. They heard the sound of some things inside being moved around.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Kuwabara mumbled and moved around a bit impatiently. Sadly this wasn't a good thing, he fell back losing his balance and slipped down 6 steps slamming into 3 pumpkins.

"What was that noise?" The voice inside demanded and the door was thrown open. They shrugged it off ignoring Kuwabara's groans and took their candy. The woman shut the door and they made their way off her front porch.

"That's sad," Yuusuke said laughing a bit and walked away leaving Kuwabara on the ground.

Kurama nodded in agreement and Hiei stuck his tongue out at him.

(1 hour later)

They made it to another house and knocked on the door. An elderly man opened it and smiled at all of them.

"A hamtaro…a street fighter…a boy dressed like a girl…" He laughed. "And….." His voice trailed off and he glared. "Why is your friend naked!"

Kuwabara stared at the man in shock, but said nothing. At least he knew he was there.

"I don't serve naked people," the old man said and handed out candy to everyone, but Kuwabara. "Come back when you got some clothes on boy." He slammed the door shut.

The other three boys started laughing staring at Kuwabara. This was priceless. After calming down a bit they made their way to the house next door. They walked onto the front porch which had a carved pumpkin and a candle lit in it.

"What's the odd smell," Kurama asked frowning a bit. Hiei knocked and the door was opened. Another teenager, one Yuusuke had seen a few times in alleyways while he was ditching school himself answered. There was another guy inside, both of them were smoking, the one who had answered the door though had his weed stick in the back. The weird smell turned out to be the gas from the stove trying to cover up the smell of the weed.

"Here," the guy handed them some candy and slammed the door shut.

"How long do you think it'll take for this house to just blow up…," Yuusuke asked eyes still on the door.

"…..5 minutes," Kurama said also still staring at the door.

They stood their a few minutes not quite sure if they should keep watching to see if the house would blow up or not and decided after about 10 minutes to go on.

"I am sick of this," Kurama hissed glaring at Kuwabara and throwing his arms up into the air. "You're worse than Hiei! You've destroyed 5 pumpkins, a gutter, and had us walk under a ladder we didn't even notice was there until it was to late."

"Don't forget the black cats," Yuusuke added snickering.

"You scared 3 black cats which is horrible, because I've seen 2 before hand and to top it all of you almost got us arrested for jay skipping," Kurama screamed.

Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara for making his fox angry and Yuusuke was just doing it for fun.

Kuwabara didn't know how to reply. What was he supposed to do, he couldn't help it if he was unlucky.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry," Kurama screamed. "Sorry! Do you think sorry is going to fix all this! Kuwabara…..eh I don't even know anymore." Kurama growled and grabbed Hiei's hand. "We're going home."

Hiei groaned, but followed and let Kurama lead him back home. Kuwabara and Yuusuke went on to keep trick or treating for awhile only so Yuusuke could get candy and Kuwabara got the door slammed in his face many times or was just ignored all together.

Kurama got Hiei home in a bit and closed the door locking it behind them. He took Hiei's bag of candy and took it up to their room, Hiei protesting the whole way that Kurama couldn't eat his candy.

Ignoring him Kurama dumped out the contents of the bag on the floor and started going through it.

"I will not have you getting sick for eating any bad candy."

Hiei nodded and started helping go through it. They found about 12 pieces that were opened.

"…..did they really didn't think we'd notice this," Kurama asked sighing at the half eaten candy bar.

Hiei shrugged.

"Just don't eat this stuff all at once," Kurama warned death glaring Hiei. If he didn't obey, Kurama would knock him out and take his candy.

"Alright…"

"You better not…if you do you have nightmares."

Hiei nodded and put his treasure back into the pillow case happily. His for the keeping he thought to himself grinning evilly and ran off with the bag.

****

TBC

Sadly a lot of that did happen…the black cats, the destroying of a gutter and pumpkins, -yes the fall to- and ladder and sadly most of all, the jay skipping incident complete with the flicking off of the cop actually took place. Also the naked comment from the old guy and the smoking thing where the idiots actually had a candle lit pumpkin next to their door with the gas on inside, that happened to. Like I said, I have some weird friends. …than again, as also stated before, it was an extremely amusing night. …now that I think about it…I really miss them. Maybe I'll reinvite some of them over for this year…Oh well, I'll just have to see what all happens!

Thank yous:

Red Kitsune Flames: Lol, since Yuusuke and Kuwabara were pretty much sugar high themselves…I don't think it really mattered, but maybe in later chapters…heheheheh

Kiharu-sama: yours swore at you….that's…odd...lol…

Anime manga girl: Lol yeah I suppose so, this time Kuwabara was the one getting picked on…this chapter really had nothing to do with Hiei and Kurama did it…? Lol yeah I like cough drops to…I usually have halls though…they remind me of mints until you get to the part you start gagging on cause it's spicy.

CoconutKitsune: Yeah…after hearing that prank caller things…I couldn't resist…it was far to amusing. Though I've never actually saw the show…I don't watch comedy central…hmm…Lol yes! Oo Kurama? I went as Kurama and Hiei's son one year…really just because I wanted an excuse to dye my hair blue…other than that I was Hiei lol.

WorthlessShadow: Lol yay! Updated, it wasn't updated soon…some problems came up and my whole schedule seems to have been thrown into chaos…why do these things keep happening! Every time I go to keep on track, something goes wrong! I'm gonna cry one of these days from it lol.

Kuramarulez: Umm…he might...how is he going to react…well I have no idea at this point in time…lol I don't Kurama…they may actually be after him..heheh sorry it took so long for an update.

BlackRoseVixen05: 5 is my favorite number! Lol random there..anyway, umm updated::snickers:

Sami Kurama's stalker: Lol I'm glad you really like the fanfic and stuff. Finally updated again…

Sandry Stardiamond: Lol yeah they do need an antidote for it…I know my friends need it half the time…I'm no better on weekends however…

Jessica: I'm glad you really like it. Really? That's cool, but I'm sorry to say I know my grammar sucks…lol so I'm aware…I just have no beta…and every time I seem to get one, they abandoned me….a lot. I am glad you really love my work though. Thank you for this nice review, I hope I continue to please you with my stories. Thank you again and ja ne till next time.

SUTA-SISTER-KIRI: Lol what happened…I made them experience what I went through with my friends…I need new friends lol. …trucking? …I have no idea if that was an insult or not…,but I also have no idea what that can mean…which is bad since some of my family members are truck drivers….oh well. Updated!

RyohiOokami: ….okay…it's alright…it's okay if you didn't review last time…I don't hate you…NOW BREATH lol. And take a few slow deep breaths and slow down talking. It's fine, just don't make a habit of it :Grins:…….please? Lol

sabrinaw: lol this story was based more or less on how people feel when they try to put a bunk bed together…and than it took off in a completely different direction….lol yeah…I know that to…my uncle and I put my bunkbed together…it falls apart on a regular biases and I get to put it back together again cause he's never here! Lol and yes I suppose so…it has been updated though, I hope this chapter will do for now.

Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King: lol that's good. And that's bad that they won't read it, but oh well. Can't please everyone. As for the gun…I wouldn't do that…if you blow the house up, than the computer goes to. And I'll tell you what, to points I have a death wish. I won't beg for my life. So ha, jokes on you.

Firewu: ..lol please don't die, but umm updated.

Well I just noticed something…and that's sad…we hit past the 100 mark on reviews! That's really cool! Thank you everyone so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you did and I thank each and every one of you who have ever reviewed this fanfic for it! I hope I keep pleasing you guys with this story even if hell seems to enjoy making sure I can't update when I'm supposed to…eh. Have good days, times, and anything else until next time. I hope to post up another chapter before Halloween, if I don't, Happy Halloween everyone! Ja ne until than!


	12. A Thanksgiving Dinner

Eh it took a really long since I updated….almost a few months. Bad kage! bad sickness is more like it…gah and the holidays are never safe around this house. Things went from bad to worse as more people showed up, but oh well. At least things are slowly falling back into place…and now I just have to finish homework and all shall be alright…..well wait no. I have a lot of fanfics to update to…kuso. Oh well. Let's just get on with it shall we? Good. I hope...heheheheh…

Notes: some of these happenings have taken place…but not all of them. I'd rather not have the cops called on Hiei and Kurama nor would I like them drunk out of there minds like what seems to happen at most of my family get togethers….so! We're just going to stick with good ole fashion normal ……..wait what is ever normal with this fanfic?…ignore this note.

Chapter,12: A Thanksgiving Dinner

"It's like one holiday crashes in with the other," Kurama muttered as he dragged himself out of bed and headed down his stairs and into the kitchen. His mother still out of town -thank kami- and so he would be the one left to make thanksgiving dinner….even though like Halloween…thanksgiving was not celebrated in Japan…not directly anyway. Thanksgiving in Japan was known as Labor thanksgiving day which was celebrated on the 23rd of November. They didn't cook turkey like the Americans did, but Kurama wanted to be a bit different this year and try it.

So cursing himself for the stupid idea, he made his way into the kitchen and glared at the butterball turkey his mother had sent him from America that now laid in the kitchen sink.

"Alright, let's make one thing clear," Kurama said glaring at the turkey in front of him. "If you make Hiei hyper, I will track down your dead soul and destroy you," he warned and took out a knife cutting off the paper. Thus he began to prepare the turkey.

**10 minutes later…**

"KURAMA!"

Kurama cringed dropping the knife in his hand. It fell onto the floor making him almost stab himself in the foot. Breathing hard to try and catch his breath he looked up glaring and than sighed. He knew Hiei couldn't stand to ever be alone in the bedroom.

"What Hiei," He yelled up the stairs from his chair picking up the knife. Wondering if it'd just be easier to take the knife to himself rather than the turkey he stood up and walked over to the sink placing the knife inside. He pulled a clean knife out of the drawer and walked back over to the table.

"Kurama! WHERE ARE YOU? DID THE BED EAT YOU AGAIN!"

"I'm downstairs in the kitchen Hiei," Kurama screamed. He picked the knife up and stabbed the turkey hard in the back.

Hiei walked down the stairs happily and yawned as he walked over to Kurama.

"Why did you…..what's that," He asked staring curiously at the turkey.

"It's a turkey Hiei. We're trying something different this year for Thanksgiving."

"Kurama, Thanksgiving isn't for another 4 days."

"…They celebrate Thanksgiving on the 24th in America Hiei. I wanted to try making a Turkey. So we'll have a turkey today, and chicken as usual on the 27th."

Hiei stared and than shrugged sitting down in the chair next to Kurama's.

"Can I help?"

Kurama looked up at Hiei stary eyed.

"Y, you actually…want to help Hiei?" Hiei sweat dropped and than nodded. Kurama smiled at him and handed him the knife obviously not thinking himself. "Alright, stab the turkey gently with the knife and than I'll place the onions and garlic inside of it."

"Garlic and onions?"

"Well…I admit I've never made a turkey before…but I couldn't really read my mother's handwriting. She seemed to have been in quite a hurry when writing this letter…so I'm doing both."

Hiei shrugged and stabbed the turkey for all it was worth. Kurama placed both the garlic and onion into the holes of the turkey. After they were finished Kurama stood up placing the turkey into the oven and sat back down.

"Kur, Kurama you're crying," Hiei screamed dropping the knife and latching onto him. "WHY! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG," he cried out latching harder and nearly cutting off Kurama's air supply.

Kurama nearly fell over out of his chair and passed out from the attack. Forcefully pulling Hiei's arms off from around his neck he forced a smile on his face and wiped a few tears away.

"It's just because of the onions Hiei."

"The onions made you cry," Hiei demanded. "I'll kill them all!"

He jumped up grabbing his sword and Kurama quickly tackled him before he could go all out on the oven.

"NO," Kurama hissed pinning Hiei to the floor tightly. "It's just something that happens. Here, why don't we go watch a movie or something?"

"….Hamtaro," Hiei asked pleadingly with huge puppy eyes.

Forcing his pride down for peace Kurama nodded.

"Alright Hiei. We can watch Hamtaro."

**(X)**

The morning went on slowly with Kurama getting up every now and than to check on the turkey and to spray butter on it. Hiei remained in the room watching the Hamtaro marathon that was on.

"I love Hamtaro," Hiei stated happily as another episode went over with. He was alone, Kurama had gone downstairs to spray the turkey with the yellow stuff and Hiei would have to find something to do while the commercials were on.

He looked around and than noticed Sora curled up in a ball on the bed. Grinning evilly thinking of all the bad things he could possibly do to the cat while he was asleep he crawled over to him.

"I am going to destroy you," Hiei whispered evilly getting onto his knees and holding his sword up into the air. As the sword was coming down to stab the cat, Sora hissed jumping up and attacked Hiei without mercy. The cat had actually been awake the whole time and had lured Hiei into attacking him so it had an excuse to attack Hiei back.

Hiei screamed loudly as he dropped his sword and tried to pull the cat off his face.

"LET GO! KURAMA GET YOUR CAT OFF ME," he screamed as loud as he could hoping his lover would hear him and come to his rescue.

**(X)**

"LET GO! KURAMA GET YOUR CAT OFF OF ME," was what Kurama heard, well that and a loud thump.

Kurama just sighed though having had enough for awhile and leaned against the counter taking out a small candy bar. Today seemed like it was never going to end. He seriously began wondering if he should of invited Yuusuke and Kuwabara over for dinner, but decided that Hiei and himself could in no way possibly eat the thing with all the other food by themselves.

"KURAMA HELP HE'S TRYING TO EAT MY EYEBALLS!"

"I wish he'd go for your vocal cords," Kurama whispered finishing up his small stress treat and throwing the wrapper away. Hey, dessert was stressed spelt backwards.

Taking a deep breath Kurama made his way up the stairs and back into the room where Hiei was running around like a lunatic, nothing unusual about that, with the cat attached to his head, that was new.

"Sora, please get off of him."

The cat looked up purring and jumped off of Hiei's head running over to it's more favorite of the two and rubbing up against his leg.

"Hey! Kurama's mine not yours," Hiei hissed at the cat. Kurama rolled his eyes and walked over to Hiei. He picked him up set him down on the bed and pointed.

"Look, Hamtaro's back on."

Hiei instantly went silent and began watching the show as though it was some kind of religious meeting. Kurama began to wonder, not for the first time, if maybe he should cut Hiei's anime hours down.

**(A few hours later)**

The doorbell rang and Kurama who'd been down in the kitchen checking the turkey yelled up saying he'd get it. Hiei was to memorized by the Hamtaro show to give any notice anyway though, so Kurama was free to answer the door without being cut down.

"Yuusuke, Kuwabara…Welcome…." He looked over at Yuusuke pleadingly. "Tell me there's some kind of mission going on in a few days that either requires Hiei's chance of death or mine."

The two boys looked at each other a bit nervously before looking back at Kurama.

"Are you okay Kurama…" Yuusuke asked still a bit nervous as to the way Kurama had been acting. Over the past month, ever since Halloween actually, Kurama had been acting extremely nervous and shaking with just about everything.

"Alright? You want to know if I'm alright," Kurama demanded his eyes narrowed. "Yuusuke if I had a knife in my head I'd kill you," he growled moving out of the doorway so they could walk in.

"Moody," Kuwabara whispered and Yuusuke nodded in agreement.

"I HEARD THAT!"

They both sweat dropped, Kuwabara closing the door behind him.

"So…where's shorty?"

"Watching Hamtaro upstairs…"

"HAMTARO!"

Without another word Kuwabara ran up the stairs as fast as he could and into the room Hiei was watching the show at. A loud crash ensure, the cat started hissing and growling, Hiei began screaming and water started flowing down the steps.

Kurama just stared at it all and shrugged moving back into the kitchen.

'Why did I ever fall for a fire demon like that…oh wait. It's the sugar that's doing this,' Kurama thought to himself ready to ram his head into a wall.

"Eh…aren't you going to do anything about that," Yuusuke asked shifting from side to side looking from all the water pouring down the steps to Kurama.

"They'll kill themselves soon enough," Kurama muttered and sat down his head in his hands. "Yuusuke I don't know what to do anymore. He's almost always constantly sugar high. I can't send him back to makai, the demons would all burn my house down if I sent him back that way. Genkai won't take him, and koenma said if I ever leave him at his mansion again for over 3 minutes he'd not only put me in jail, he'd make sure Hiei was in the cell with me," Kurama sobbed for he had entertained the thought of being put in jail just to get away from Hiei.

"Eh…look. Why don't you just hide the sugar from him," he asked moving into the kitchen and taking a seat directly across from Kurama.

"I tried. I've removed every single thing that could possibly have sugar in it. I dumped the sugar bowl out, I set fire to his Halloween candy, I killed the cough drops and everything I buy now is sugar free…I don't know where he's getting it from! I've turned the house upside down looking and I'm finding nothing."

"Hmmm…"

Yuusuke thought about it a moment blinking when the words 'I killed the cough drops' registered in his mind and tried to shake it away before he started laughing again.

"You sai--"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW OR MY CAT OF DOOM WILL EAT YOU!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY SHORTY CATS LOVE!" A pause. "AHHHHHH IT'S TRYING TO RIP MY THROAT OUT! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Kurama slumped down farther in his hair entwining his fingers in his hair.

"Yuusuke please, I need help. I need Hiei under control before he destroys the house and whatever else he can destroy."

Yuusuke nodded in agreement and thought more.

"You said you took him to a consular of some sort?"

"He murdered the consular."

The spirit detective sweat dropped.

"Well have you begged him not to eat any more sugar?"

"He told me I was being selfish for asking and if I asked again he'd murder me and the bed," Kurama replied sadly getting an even bigger sweat drop from Yuusuke.

"Well maybe you should just send him to a addiction clinic…caffeine is a drug…you can get him sent there for help."

At this Kurama looked at Yuusuke, his eyes lit up brightly and sparkling.

"Yuusuke….you are the smartest person in the world. I love you," he sobbed latching onto Yuusuke tightly and hugging him.

Before anyone could register with what was going on, Kurama was shoved against the wall, Yuusuke on the floor bleeding, and Hiei in front of Kurama.

"You stupid slut you tried to cheat on me," Hiei growled at Kurama his sword aimed at Yuusuke's throat. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"Hiei I do love you," Kurama said not even half-heartedly.

"You're lying," Hiei sobbed. "If you don't tell me the truth, I'll kill him!"

Kurama's eyes shot open and he fell to his knees latching onto Hiei.

"SEE I DO LOVE YOU SEE," he yelled and Hiei smirked patting Kurama on the head.

"Good fox."

Kurama rolled his eyes and let go looking at the stairs frowning as Kuwabara made his way down them. The oaf was soaked, half his hair missing, scratches all over him and a few teeth missing. Sora came running down the stairs a few seconds later, only practically soaked and ran into the living room to clean himself.

"….Hiei why do I have the feeling my bed is destroyed…again…"

"………it's not," Hiei asked innocently trying to sneak away from his lover.

"HIEI," the fox demon grabbed Hiei by the back of his cloak and shoved him into one of the dinner chairs. Growling, his eyes flaming he pulled out the duct tape and taped the poor fire demon to the chair. Kuwabara and Yuusuke quickly began backing up at Kurama's out burst, but quickly stopped dead in their tracks when Kurama looked up his evil glare paralyzing them in place.

"Both of you get back here and sit down," Kurama said through clenched teeth, his tone one of complete anger. The two humans had no choice, but to obey and quickly ran over to the chairs and sat down. "Now, I'm going to serve this damn turkey and you're all going to eat it. And if you try to not eat it, I'll c ram it down your worthless throats," he screamed an walked over to the stove pulling out the turkey.

Everyone began shifting nervously in their seats wanting to leave as soon as they could. Yuusuke figured he might be able to outrun Kurama for awhile, but he'd be found soon enough due to Kurama's sense of smell. Kuwabara didn't stand a chance, and Hiei had to give up before he even started since not only would he no doubt he the first one that Kurama would go after, but he was duct taped to a chair.

Kurama dropped the turkey down onto the table, the look in his eyes daring anyone to try and question him as he began passing out plates, silverware and the such and place them down on the table.

"It's a turkey, I wanted to try and American styled Thanksgiving," Kurama said before anyone could ask what was up with the weird utensils and all the foreign food.

No one said a word though as he began putting the other dishes onto the table with food in them. They all remained quiet until Kurama asked them what they wanted to drink, to scared that if they remained silent he'd murder there on the spot.

"I want some green tea…" Kuwabara said nervously really just wanting to run.

"Eh…I'm good with be--" He stopped immediately seeing flames start to raise up in Kurama's eyes. "Milk, I mean milk," He replied quickly.

"Hiei," Kurama hissed turning to look at his immobile lover.

"Pepsei," he answered happily, which in turn won him a slap aside the head.

"Bu--"

Another slap.

"I'LL FILE ABUSE ON YOU!"

"GO AHEAD THAN MAYBE I'LL GET SOME SLEEP," Kurama screamed and Hiei instantly shrank back in his chair.

"W, water."

"Good."

Kurama walked off to pour the drinks leaving the other three alone. They instantly began plotting.

"Okay, Kurama's snapped. We have to get out of here," Yuusuke said quickly looking from one to the other. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"I say we duct tape him to a chair and run," Kuwabara said nodding.

Yuusuke stared at him and looked at Hiei.

"Any good ideas?"

Hiei thought for a moment trying to think of anything that might calm Kurama down while they made a run for it.

"Why don't we have his mother call," Hiei answered finally getting an actual good idea.

"Hey….that might actually work…" Yuusuke stood up quickly and went to Kurama's phone. "Where does he keep his phone book?"

"The black thing with numbers?"

Yuusuke nodded.

"The door under the phone."

Yuusuke nodded pulling it out and started looking at all the numbers. He finally found the one labeled "Kassan" and dialed it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Minamino?"

"Yes?"

"Please do us a favor and pretend you called us and get your son under control," Yuusuke begged and without giving her an explanation held the phone down putting his hand over the receiver. "YO KURAMA! You're mom's on the phone!"

Kurama appeared within seconds of hearing this and snatched the phone from Yuusuke death glaring him.

"When my mother's on the phone it's Shuuichi," He hissed and put the phone to his hear. "Yes mother?"

Yuusuke smirked and than winked at the two as Kurama began focusing all his thoughts on his mother and making sure he didn't say anything stupid. He motioned to the door and Kuwabara nodded cutting off some of the turkey before going.

"You can't leave me here," Hiei growled trying his best to get out from the duct tape.

"Yeah well, you got yourself into this mess, get yourself out."

"I gave you the idea on how to get us out," Hiei complained trying to get out of the duct tape more.

"…hmm you're right," Yuusuke said walking over to Hiei and loosening the tape a bit. "You deserve to be able to breath, have fun with your fox demon," he said running out of the house as quickly as his feet could carry him.

Hiei watched in horror as his only chance at survival ran out the door and than turned his short attention span over to Kurama who was just saying his goodbyes to his mother.

"Umm….K…Kurama…?" Hiei asked nervously wondering if he should run while still attached to the chair or not.

"Hiei, I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only," Kurama said walking over to him. Hiei's eyes widened and he tried to pull away only managing to knock his chair over with him still in it.

"If you ever help our enemies again like that, there will be no sugar or food for you at all for 3 weeks," Kurama said so deadly calm Hiei didn't doubt him a bit. In fact, Hiei believed him so much he remained where he was at, his eyes widen, the blood completely drained from his face.

Kurama smiled at the fact that Hiei was finally being nice and still and quiet, got up and sat down taking a bite of his food.

"Eh…I don't think I was supposed to use onions…"

**TBC**

I don't think that one was as funny as it should have been…..hmm oh well I'll have to deal with that later. I have a lot of other fanfics to update and though I'm aware it's been awhile since I've updated this one, I hope to get this one back up to where it was before, popular as ever…or whatever. Thanks everyone though who read the last chapter and who's going to read this one…I hope you guys don't hate me. Ja ne until next time and have as much good luck as you possibly can until next time!


End file.
